


piss off your parents | IT au

by angeldenbrough



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Antisemitism, Mentions of homophobia, Painplay, Purity Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semipublic Sex, Top Richie Tozier, Top Stanley Uris, angst free!!, happy endings, slight exhibitionism, slurs being reclaimed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldenbrough/pseuds/angeldenbrough
Summary: Bill Denbrough was the son of two prominent Derry entrepreneurs, who just happened to be some of the biggest homophobes and antisemites the town had ever seen. So what does Bill do to make them proud? Fall in love with a jewish punk singer, Stanley Uris.And being the good friend he is, he makes sure his best friend Eddie gets to know the guitar player for his band, Richie Tozier.Inspired by the song 18 by Anarbor c:
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	1. show them youre all grown up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15/02/21 update: edited grammar and spelling mistakes! originally published march 19th 2020!!! 
> 
> i hope you like this fic as much as i do! it’s one of the first ive ever actually been proud of:)

𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚙𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜, 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢?

𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚙𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎.

That curly brown hair, the cold brown eyes that you couldn’t help but stare at. The ripped jeans and leather jacket with so many pins and patches on it they made noise when he walked. The tattoos that decorated the exposed skin of his arms and knees through the rips of his pants beautifully. He didn’t look messy though, he was perfectly put together. His shirt was ironed and perfectly tucked into his jeans all the way around. The worn and torn black leather boots that made Bill just want to get stepped on. Not that he should be thinking like that, not that he was thinking about it!! He would never think that way. 

Not now, not ever, especially not about another man, especially not that man. Stanley noticed the slender male eyeing him head to toe and met his gaze, and winked at him. Bill didn’t know whether he was going to faint, or whether he was gonna walk over there and slap him for daring to make such an assumption about him. 

But, he didn’t have to decide between either because the tattooed male in question was already on his way over there. Now it was Stanley’s turn to stare. The short brownish orange hair that begged to be pulled, and those pink lips that as far as he could assume, had never been kissed and that begged to be kissed. His grey blue eyes that were haunted by loss, and looked like they’d believe anything. His lanky frame, and his short shorts that exposed the milky white skin of his thighs. He had somebody with him. A brown haired boy with a judgemental look on his face, ready to mouth off anyone. He looked like he’d mouth off anyone, and suck off anyone given the chance. Stanley had seen both their types before, similar types, but different. Two little twinks that wanted to be played with. He could already tell that the shorter one would be perfect for the bassist of his band, maybe he’d set them up later if his gorgeous blue eyed friend worked out for him.

Stanley walked over to them. “I couldn’t help but notice you staring at me, ya know, you really should get better at that, so you don’t get caught,” Stan mused, Bill just stood there, shocked this was all happening. Was the Stanley Uris really talking to him ?? He never got mixed up with the kind of people Stanley hung around with. So this was the first time he had ever been so close to him. And he was even better looking in person. Stanley kept talking even though Bill didn’t say a word. He’d have his fun with him. 

“Or.. maybe you like to be caught,” Stan taunted. Bill knew he meant that in more ways than one and his cheeks heated up quicker than he would’ve liked to have admitted. 

“I- I- Uh... I wasn’t st-staring at you. I was st-staring at what you were doing,” He corrected. Sure he was. No one there believed that for a second, not even the guy who said it. 

“Ahhh, I see.” Gesturing to the red sheets of paper in his hand, “I’m hanging up flyers. My band’s gonna perform tomorrow night.” He continued. Bill’s best friend, Eddie Kaspbrak was less than thrilled to be in the background of this conversation he didn’t like the sound of. Shooting as many dirty looks as it took to get this all to end. Some were at Stanley for wasting their time, and some were at Bill for letting this guy waste their time. They both ignored his dirty looks. 

“The Christ-Killers?” Bill questioned as Stanley handed him the flyer, almost entranced by the way his chipped black nail polish shined. 

“Yeah, it’s what people like your parents have called us for years now. Truth be told, I love the sound of it. So we named our band after it...” He really enjoyed how intently Bill was looking at him, listening to him. Like it was the first time Bill had seen something like him. Which, it probably was. “So, I can expect you there...” But he said it as more of a statement, a fact. Rather than a question. Because he knew that Bill would probably come. Curiosity killed the cat, and curiosity also led sheltered teenagers so far in the closet they faded in with the coats, to do some pretty risky stuff. And coming to a punk rock show on that side of town without his parents knowing was as risky as you could get. 

“There’s no way he’s gonna go to your shitty little concert,” Eddie sneered, giving him the side eye the entire time. Trying to act like he wasn’t a bit scared of Stanley. Stanley was known in this town, his name and reputation preceded him wherever he went. He’d been known to get up to a lot of trouble, and rumoured to get up to a lot more. “Wasn’t askin’ you to come, pansy. Was askin’ your friend.” And Eddie just rolled his eyes at that, he wasn’t worth his time. “So, ya’ coming?” Stanley asked, smirking at him with an eyebrow cocked.

“Y-Yeah,” He said with all too much enthusiasm, and he was embarrassed at the way Stan laughed at his eagerness. “I’ll try to make it,” He said calmly, trying to duck and hide for cover after whatever that was. He wasn’t really excited, was he? No. He just said that to make Stanley leave him and his friend alone. He wasn’t really going to go. Not on his life. 

“It’s Stanley, by the way.” Stanley told him, 

“I-I know,” Bill realized what he had done and almost kicked himself for it, “I mean- I- I did not know. I didn’t know. What’s your name again? I- um. I-I’m B-Bill.” 

Eddie scoffed at his floundering, “And I’m embarrassed to be here right now,” Eddie said under his breath, just loud enough for Bill to hear his comment. 

“I’ll be looking for you in the crowd, can’t wait to see you swoon for me,” Stan said with a wink as he turned to walk away, satisfied with the reaction he had caused in Bill. And Bill couldn’t help but be entranced by the way his hips swiveled as he walked, as his black skinny jeans hung on them beautifully. He watched as his curly hair bounced with each step he took, and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to pull it as he went deeper and deeper inside of him-

“You aren’t really gonna go, right Bill?” Eddie quipped as they walked away in the opposite direction. This question pulled him back down to earth and far from his fantasies, not as far as he’d like to be, though. 

“W-well I mean, the least I c-could do is think about it,” Bill pondered as he read the flyer over and over, thinking about their conversation. He heard Eddie scoff under his breath, a tactic he used when he wanted you to hear him, but think it wasn’t meant for your ears. He said something along the lines of, “Yeah you could, but you shouldn’t.” Bill didn’t take it to heart or pay it any mind, Eddie was just being protective, that was his way of showing he cared. It was his funny little way of looking out for his best interest. 

Bill never really cared much for punk music, he thought it was loud and crass and, for lack of a better term, vulgar. The pastor of the church his parents made him attend had always said that it was rotting the minds of today’s youth, and his parents agreed. So of course, anything from the Ramones to the Sex Pistols was forbidden in the Denbrough house. So maybe this would be fun, maybe he’d be pleasantly surprised.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

Oh, what his parents would say if they knew where he was right now. Which is why he didn’t tell his parents the entire truth. What his parents would say if they knew he walked through this poorly kept parking lot full of cars and motorcycles. In the bad part of town, behind a bar his parents would probably skin him alive for even looking at. He could not believe he was doing this, really. All common sense had gone down the drain. He came dressed to kill on purpose. He couldn’t believe how embarrassing he was being. He couldn’t believe he actually was trying to get this dirtbag's attention. 

The amount of time he had tried on different outfits for tonight was humiliating, and he doubted he would ever tell another living soul how long it was. It was 2 hours. He decided on wearing a white tshirt that clung beautifully to his slender frame, the shortest pair of black jean shorts he owned, paired with black lacy tights. He had been waiting for an occasion good enough to wear them to for the first time. They were black and lacy and he felt so pretty when he wore them in his room alone, wanting so badly to be seen by someone. Most boys his age had lingerie catalogs to look at the girls, but he had them to look at the clothes. He daydreamed about finally moving out so he could buy whatever he liked without having to hide it from his nosy parents and housekeepers. 

He opened the heavy door to the club and was not pleasantly surprised, not even in the least bit. It was dirty, and the air was clouded with smoke. It was packed and full of all different types of scary looking people that made Bill squirm in discomfort. They all looked at him as soon as he walked in, or maybe that was just his nerves telling him that. His anxiety often lied to him. Hopefully they didn’t know this was his first time there, and hopefully they couldn’t smell fear. 

It was dark and alive with the sound of people, music and fights. He did like the feeling of being checked out, and having people like what they saw, though. This gave him the confidence to press on, and gave him the confidence to not turn back and get back in the car, try to forget this whole night and go to bed. The flyer said they’d be headlining tonight at 10:00, it was 9:55. They should be coming on at any time now. He listened as some other band played, he didn’t like what he was hearing. 

But, he did recognize what they were playing. It was a cover of something by The Ramones. I Wanna Be Sedated, he thought. Finally, the song played and the people were clapping. “Probably just clapping cus it’s finally done,” He thought with a smirk, he really didn’t like this kind of music. Had he made a mistake by coming here? He couldn’t see Stanley anywhere, and his band hadn’t come on yet… he could leave right now and Stanley would never know, Stanley would forget all about their arrangement and Bill could forget too… this wasn’t meant to be and they both knew it 

And as soon as he’d thought that, Bill shuddered as he heard a familiar voice announce his band, “Hey everybody, we’re the Christ Killers!” To the roar of applause from the excited crowd. Bill's heart raced as he tried to get to the front of the crowd to see Stanley. What if he didn’t even remember him and this had all been for nothing. 

Bill’s heart got stuck in his throat as it beat rapidly, and his thoughts were in the middle of getting the better of him. What if this was an elaborate joke, what if Stanley was making fun of him? Seeing how far he could lead him on and see if he could get him to show up tonight. What if this was soon to be an inside joke between him and his band mates. What if Stanley was just teasing him before, and he’d think, “Wow, what a fucking loser,” if they even made eye contact once during his set. That was his biggest fear throughout the drive there. What if Stanley thought nothing of their encounter and didn’t remember a damn word of it? But little did Bill know, it was the exact opposite. 

In truth, Stanley was combing the crowd for Bill. Frantically searching with his eyes for him. Sighing a small sigh of relief when he finally saw him emerge to the front of the crowd, he really hoped the mic didn’t pick that up. He smirked at Bill when their eyes met, he was gonna give him his best performance yet. He had told his band mates, but particularly his best friend Richie Tozier that he had someone really special coming to see his performance so they’d better play extra great tonight, or he’d make them wish they hadn’t even joined his band. They all laughed, and poked fun at the idea of somebody being special to Stan Uris. 

Stan Uris didn’t have anyone in this world and he liked it better like that. He had no strings attached when it came to anybody or anything. But there was nobody who made fun of him more than Richie. “Oh shut up, asshole. You’d feel the same damn way if that short twink in your homeroom that you won’t shut the fuck up about came to a show,” He said with a teasing tone, half meaning what he said. Little did he know, he had already met that ‘short twink’, coincidentally, he was Stan Uris’ ‘someone special’ in question’s best friend, Eddie Kaspbrak.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

They had played a couple of songs and Stan had yet to take his eyes off Bill, giving him suggestive looks and winks. Many people mistook them to be aimed at them, only Bill and Stanley knew the truth. And Bill was finally impressed that night. Stan’s band was actually pretty good, for a punk band with such an offensive name that Bill did not dare say. Stan was really a talented singer, too bad he had to scream so much. They did a couple covers, but mostly their own original songs. And Stan was quite a talented lyricist as well. That was always Bill’s trouble. He was a great writer, but he was never good at poetry or lyrics, that wasn’t his niche. He could never get anything to flow and be as smooth as cohesive as was needed to be good at stuff like that. 

The band were going to end their performance by doing one last cover, Stanley had announced. Some song called Cherry-Bomb, Bill had never heard of it. And was that a way to end his show. Bill was, to say the least, turned on throughout the duration of the show. His head was dizzy as he watched Stanley watch him, it was as if Bill was the only person in the entire crowd. Bill felt so, for lack of a better, more descriptive term; special. And he really, really liked the thought of being special for Stanley. But this was something else completely. Bill could not help but blush and go wide eyed at the song. The choice was not at all coincidental, the lyrics seemed to fit them perfectly. 

“Hey, street boy, want some style? Your dead end dreams don't make you smile. I'll give you something to live for. Have you and grab you until you're sore.....” Stanley said, through breaks of moans that matched the original song. Bill felt as though he would faint at that last line, Stanley hit his lip and smirked at him as he did so, pulling the skin of his lip with his teeth and letting it slowly fall from its grasp. Moving his hips suggestively to the rhythms of the song. His eyes never leaving Bill, 

“Hello, daddy. Hello, mom. I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!!!” Stanley finished the set, his bassist singing the line with him. The crowd dispersed as the crew helped their instruments and speakers off of the stage, Bill walked closer to the stage as Stanley jumped off of it to say hi to Bill. Stanley smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead to greet him, an act of tenderness that seemed so out of character for him. It was something that seemed more fitting to do for a lover he’d known for years. 

“Glad to see you could make it,” Stanley said, Bill giggled, “Yeah, d-definitely not my typical hangout.. B-but I am h-happy I came, y-your band is so talented,” and Stanley was going to thank him, but Bill wasn’t done talking, 

“But you’re definitely the best one,” He said as he batted his eyelashes innocently as he complimented him. And Stanley was embarrassingly, so touched by that, because he knew Bill meant it, he didn’t want to mean it, but he did; making it mean so much more to Stan.

Stanley grabbed his hand and guided him to an empty table, “Let’s get to know each other, and, let me buy you something to drink, you did come to see me after all,” And Bill nodded in agreement as he sat down, crossing his legs and moving them from under the table so Stanley could get the whole effect. 

“What’ll ya have?” Stanley asks, “Orange s-soda, please and t-thank you,” Bill answered warmly, his eyes closing as he gave Stanley a toothy grin of gratitude. Stanley’s heart grew a bit more, every minute he was around this boy. He wasn’t used to someone speaking with such politeness, and the fact he ordered orange soda? He was too much, really. Stanley left him to order, leaving Bill with his thoughts. The whole way coming here he thought he had made a mistake. But seeing the way Stanley eyed him hungrily from the stage made this whole trip worth it. 

So, so worth it. 

Stanley quickly came back, with two drinks in his hand. An orange one in one hand, that he placed in front of Bill, and another one he kept in his grasp. There was a small voice inside of him that told him not to drink it, “He could’ve put something in it, you know,” But the more he thought, that voice sounded a lot like his antisemitic mother, and he disregarded everything she said anyways so he threw that comment out too. He had another, taller glass of something brown. “Whiskey,” Stanley muttered, as if he could read Bill’s thoughts. 

“I c-can pay you back.. I’m more than g-good for it,” Bill toyed with the straw is his drink innocently as he spoke, it wasn’t meant to be condescending but it was. He blushed, looking into his glass and watched as the ice cubes bobbed up and down in the orange liquid, averting his gaze from Stan’s brown eyes, that alone was too intense for him. Acknowledging Stanley was acknowledging that this was real, his feelings for him were real, and that this was really happening. Being bashfully coy was his best option. 

Stanley laughed in refusal, “Oh fuck no, least I can do, you are my date after all,” and Bills breath hitched at that. He never looked at it like that but he supposed he was right. This was a date. This wasn’t his first date ever, but it was his first date with a man. This was an, in his face confirmation he was indeed attracted to men. He wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t, right?

He put aside his inner self discovery, and let himself focus on tonight. Stanley could read his expression perfectly. Out of nowhere, for some odd reason, he did something he rarely ever did. He showed compassion and sympathy without prompting. He stroked Bill's arm in a way he thought would reassure him. “Hey, don’t, don't sweat it kid. This- this doesn’t have to be a date if you don’t want it to be. I was j-“ He was caught off by Bill, 

“No!!” Bill said abruptly, putting his own hands over his mouth in embarrassment when he heard the outburst leave his lips. Stanley smiled for real this time, not just a smirk; he let himself enjoy Bill, not just be amused by him. He leaned his head forward indicating to continue. 

“N-no. I- I- I do, I do w-want this t-t-t-to be a d-date. I-I j-just didn’t th-th-think you th-thought it was,” Bill admitted, bashfully. Stanley rested his hand on his tense shoulder for a moment, and Bill shivered at his touch. Stanley was back to smirking again, and took another sip of whiskey from his frosty glass. 

“‘Course I think it’s a date,” He said as he laughed, he lit a cigarette he got from a box poking out from his front pocket of his leather jacket; Bill watched in total awe. Stanley propped his left foot on the table next to them, the loud noise startling Bill just a bit. Stanley lit his cigarette with a match he lit on his boot, and relaxed his leg again so he was sitting normally. 

Bill thought that was so cool, and the way his lips parted in awe gave that away; as if Stan’s ego didn’t need to get any bigger than it already had. He’d be lying if he didn’t do that trick he’d learned from watching the breakfast club to impress him. All the boys just like Bill always fell for something like that. 

“W-what’s so f-funny?” Bill asked as he crossed his arms and took a drink of his own. Stan placed the cigarette in his mouth loosely, as he thought of how to answer. His goofy smile said all the words for him, though.

“Nothin… oh, nothin. You’re just full of surprises, never did I actually think you’d show up, and here you are. Didn’t know you had it in you,” Stanley answered finally. His voice was slow and easy, which eased Bill’s mind and his shoulders relaxed a bit. If Stan was in no rush, neither was he. There was no where either of them would rather be right now at this moment. Not here in this shitty bar, but here with each other. 

“W-well there’s a lot you d-don’t know about me,” Bill retorted, trying to sound mysterious and suave and not at all succeeding. 

“Tell me everything there is to know then,” Stanley said, very sincerely.

And it was at that moment, the second his lips wrapped around that cigarette and took a big, long puff of smoke. Bill knew he had fallen for him. He wasn’t sure yet if it was for him, or the idea of him. But he knew that he had fallen. He was just so mesmerizing. So dark and foreboding. But yet so beautiful, and almost sweet? He wanted to know every intricate detail of Stan’s personality. He had a feeling he was something special. He couldn’t imagine drinking and smoking the way Stanley did, and they were the same age, or at least close to it. He wasn’t really sure how old he was. He’d ask him once they got more comfortable with each other, and when it was natural to slip into conversation, Bill had decided.

“I-I’m not too interesting really,” Bill said with a shy smile, “I got a m-mom and a d-dad. B-but you already know them.” He cut himself off with an apology next, “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean that how it sounded,” Stanley laughed and reassured him it was fine. “I h-had a brother b-but he p-p-passed a-away. I sw-swear I’m n-nothing like my family either, I don’t b-believe all the stuff they do,” Bill told him. 

“See, told you, wasn’t that interesting. I’m way more interested in hearing all about you.” and he could tell Stanley was really listening to him as he spoke, looking at him intently and nodding on occasion. But Stanley politely dismissed his enthusiasm, he really did want to hear all about him. So they continued to talk, several orange sodas and whiskeys helping them along the way. Bill was amazed at how much Stanley could drink and he was the same age as him, alcohol had never even touched his lips. How could he drink so much but still be stone cold sober? Bill was sure if he’d had half of what Stanley had drank tonight, he’d need his stomach pumped. But Bill didn’t advise against what Stanley was doing, out of fear of making him mad with more unintentional condescension; and out of surety his concern would fall on unwilling ears. Stanley knew what he was doing, and Bill was a fish out of water, so he let him do whatever he wanted to do without his two cents. 

They learned almost everything about each other, they were both so incredibly different but they liked everything they heard. They were intrigued about everything they heard. They fell for each other right away. An unfamiliar pang in both of their chests, unfamiliar to Bill because he was so inexperienced, and unfamiliar to Stan because he was so experienced. He hadn’t fallen for someone in such a long time. He was scared, but so was Bill, so he didn’t feel alone in that. Stanley took another puff from his cigarette to ease his nerves, but Bill didn’t see through a thing. He thought it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. 

“I-I didn’t know you could smoke in here,” Bill questioned, Stan smirked. Rules didn’t apply to him, he figured everyone knew that by now. 

“Dare one of these motherfuckers to try to tell me not to,” Stan reassured, and he could see Bill melt at his boldness. Bill really was under his spell, and he didn’t even realize it yet. Or maybe he did. Maybe he just had so much contempt for it he acted like he didn’t, he acted like he wasn’t. But Stan definitely could tell. And as the night went on, Stan would fall under Bill’s spell as well. How could he not? The tantalizing sway of his hips, the way his eyelashes fluttered, and the way he tucked his hair behind his ears whenever Stanley complimented him, Bill was something special. They fell for each other the longer they got to know each other. To Bill’s surprise, Stanley birdwatched! He fought back a laugh when Stanley told him. 

“What’re you laughin’ at, Denbrough?” Stanley said with a smile as he took a sip from his new glass of scotch, Bill’s adorable giggle was infectious. 

“D-Dunno, just didn’t expect somebody l-like you to be into bird watching?” Bill chuckled, “Well who’s usually into bird watching then?” Stanley retorted, 

“O-Old people,” Bill joked, leaning back in his seat. Stanley burst out laughing, amused by what he said and the fact that somebody was comfortable enough to poke fun at his expense like that. The only one who had enough nerve to do that was Richie Tozier. Stanley was also happy that Bill was finally relaxed enough around him. 

“And what are you into, Bill? Hunting people for sport? Spitting on the middle class?” Stanley joked, referencing his parents impressive fortune. Bill scoffed and rolled his eyes like he was doing a bad Eddie Kaspbrak impression. A couple people who were watching their interaction nearly gasped, nobody had the guts to scoff at, much less eye roll at Stanley Uris. And to their surprise, Stanley laughed again. “You couldn’t be more wrong! I-I really l-like to write, I want t-t-t-to go into writing one d-day, screw my p-parents money. I-I won’t need it,” Bill said with pride. Stanley gestured for Bill to elaborate, which he did. He went on to explain that he’s got big plans. Plans far bigger than Derry, and Stan loved to watch his big blue eyes light up when he spoke about them. A small part of him hoped those big plans would include him one day. And an even bigger part mentally kicked himself for even thinking something as stupid as that. 

“Not many writers in Derry, ‘less you wanna starve.” Stanley said, 

“I’m not g-gonna stay here forever, Stan.” Bill said as if it was obvious, that he was stupid for thinking differently. Stanley looked shocked at that response, and he truly was. If Stan was in a position like Bill, he’d never leave it. If he was rich, and still on decent terms with his family he’d never leave it, even if it meant staying in a dead end town like Derry. Maybe this kid was full of surprises. He’d definitely proved him wrong just by showing up tonight. 

“What do you wanna do, Stanley? Stay here? What d-do you w-wanna be?” Bill asked. Stanley thought about his question, 

“Well, I don’t exactly have it all figured out. I’m only 16,” Stanley stopped for a second. 

“He’s only 16??” Bill thought to himself as Stanley spoke again, 

“Promise not to tell anybody?” Stanley said with a laugh, 

“P-promise,” Bill said with a sincere smile, and Stanley believed wholeheartedly that he could trust him. “I would really like to be an accountant and,” Stan hesitated but spoke again, “I tutor kids sometimes, like, for extra money and shit. Only sometimes though. But Yeah, I think I’d like to be an accountant. I’m good at math and all that shit,” he admitted. Bill had no idea why that’d be so scary to admit, as he thought about that, he smiled. “What’s so funny??” Stan asked defensively, 

“N-Nothing!!! J-just knowing you, I t-thought you’d tell me you k-killed somebody or something,” Bill joked. 

Stanley laughed, genuinely, which was weird for him on first dates. Usually he’d laugh half heartedly at bad jokes to get into a boys pants. But Bill was genuinely entertaining him, he enjoyed his company more than he enjoyed someone’s company in awhile. “Well, it’d kinda.. ruin the image I got goin’ on for myself if the whole world knew. I dunno.” 

“Well why’d y-you tell me if- if you wouldn’t-t want people to kn-know?” Bill asked, and Stanley looked into his eyes and said with an innocent smile, “Cus I trust you,” and Bill blushed profusely at the moment of sincerity. 

“You tell anyone.. I.. well. I don’t even know what I’ll do. Your lights are way too pretty to punch out,” he said with a laugh, Bill didn’t know whether it was a compliment or not, but he chose to take it as one. Stan smiled at the grin Bill was trying to hide, taking a long sip of his scotch. Scotch he’d offered Bill, but Bill was much too scared to take it. 

“I only really tutor on occasion, when.. business isn’t doing so well,” Stanley said simply, 

“What buisness are you in?” Bill asked calmly with a hint of confusion, taking a sip of his drink as he spoke. He didn’t think Stanley had a job. The thought didn’t cross his mind at least. 

“Drugs,” Stanley said and Bill almost choked as he spit out his drink. He didn’t know whether he was more surprised at the answer or how nonchalantly he said it. Stanley scoffed in annoyance. 

“Jesus Bill- Don’t look at me like I’m in the mafia or some shit- I don’t sell heroin or anything big enough to get me in trouble, just weed and shit- hey! Better than me using? Right?” Stanley explained, sounding annoyed already; why was he even trying to rationalize it to this kid? He wondered why he was even trying to explain it to him… but he quickly stopped asking because he knew; it was because he so desperately wanted for him to understand. 

“I-I know you’re not in the mafia,” Bill said. He thought about what he said. He was undeniably attracted to the danger of it all. So far removed from everything he was used to. His boyfriend, the drug dealer. He hated every word in that sentence, but what he hated most was that it wasn’t entirely true. Stan Uris was not his boyfriend, yet at least, 

“Well fuck me for thinking so, usually the only experience good little boys like you have with people who sell a bit, are those stupid mafia movies,” Stanley retorted. Bill was a bit embarrassed because of how turned on he was when Stanley called him a good little boy. 

“Y-you didn’t let me finish,” Bill said, and Stanley cocked his brow as he waited for Bill to finish. Not many people continued speaking when Stan did that, but Bill wasn’t like most people. “You’re in th-the kosher-nastra,” Bill said, doing finger guns at his own terrible pun. Now it was Stan’s turn to choke on his drink, but because he laughed so hard at that g-d awful joke. 

“Fuck you,” Stanley said sarcastically, and Bill knew he didn’t mean it, (but he hoped he was going to do it), as the statement was accompanied by laughter and a huge smile on his face. 

“Why do you need the extra money, anyways?” Bill asked. Stanley’s smile was wiped off of his face. And Bill's heart pounded with nervousness as he noticed this, worried he had said something wrong. Oh g-d, did he mess up? Stanley looked troubled as he thought what to say, “To pay rent.” He said flatly, 

“Why don’t you just live with your parents?” Inquired Bill. And Bill was on the edge as his heart raced, dancing with the line of too far vs not far enough as he asked this. Sure, Stanley Uris was easy to piss off but, he had gotten a laugh out of him, not many people could say they’ve done that. And that had to mean something, right? 

“I’d prefer not to say.” Stanley said flatly, but even more sternly. They were quiet for a few minutes, completely still. Bill avoided Stanley’s eyes, not wanting to see what expression they held, but Stanley couldn’t take his eyes off of Bill. His gaze was heavy, and domineering. He put his head in his hands. 

“Wait. No. No- I- I don’t wanna do this, you’re a nice kid. Why can’t I just- Why can’t I open up more. You’re- We- I. Fine. Want the truth? Want the fucking truth? You probably think it’s because I’m such a fucking rebel. Such a fucking badass. Moved out of my parents because they just couldn’t handle me anymore, too chaotic for my own good, left to sell drugs and all that shit right? Right? That’s what everybody thinks anyways, it’s because they’re ashamed of me.” Stanley spoke, he started off angry, but his voice trailed off into a faint, but undeniable sadness. 

“They kicked me out because I’m gay. They- they’re not very supportive, obviously. They said they didn’t want a fag like me to live under their roof. Fine by me though, I like it better on my own anyways,” He said with a shrug as he took a drink. Stanley felt his heart break as he looked at Bill, who was more affected than he was by the looks of it. Bill’s big blue eyes were watery and his lip started to tremble and he looked like he was going to cry. Stanley offered him a warm smile, and he stroked his shoulder to try to comfort him. 

Bill had no idea where he’d gotten the confidence or sense of safety to cry in front of his guy on their first date. But, he supposed Stanley wasn't laughing at him so he hadn’t made the wrong call. 

“Hey, hey, look at me,” He said, tilting his chin up with his other hand, “Don’t, don’t worry about it. Don’t look at me like I'm a charity case, okay? I’m fine, I really am. I’m very much over it, okay? I got over it years ago. I’ll be fine, please don’t feel bad about it. Promise me?” and Bill was comforted by that, “Promise,” Bill said, sniffling as he spoke. Stanley wiped the one stray tear to fall from his eyes away with the pad of his thumb. Bill didn’t shudder under his touch, he leaned into it this time; and Stanley smiled at the progress they’d made. 

“Could be worse,” Stanley said, “I could have your parents. I mean, at least my parents are jewish so they don’t hate that about me too, right?” and Bill laughed, “Fair enough,” he replied, smiling. And Stanley prided himself on the fact he could joke enough to make Bill not feel as sad. “No more bein’ sad, okay? I’ll get you another drink to make you feel better,” Stanley said as he got up. 

Before he walked away, he placed a hand on Bill’s chest and whispered into his ear, “My good boy,”. The hand on his chest moved along his neck to the top of his head, ruffling his hair. And Stanley walked away as he finished saying this. But he felt great seeing that as soon as he came back, the smile and blush still hadn’t left from Bill’s face.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

Stanley started to get a little bit, more daring the longer they sat there and talked, getting lost in each other’s company. Stanley slid his foot up Bill's leg, his eyes going wide but quickly composing himself at the sudden new feeling. Stanley just pretended as if nothing was happening. Getting bolder and more daring as Bill continued to talk, his stammer getting worse as his blush reddened. His foot trailing higher and higher until he got bored. His hand lingered across the jean covered skin of his upper thigh, his hand ghosting over Bill. 

But it was enough to please Bill, and his breath hitched at the featherlight contact. He hid his face in the palm of his hand, quickly getting flustered. Stanley palmed Bill’s hardening member from under the table, and he couldn’t help but let out a whimper at the sudden contact. Stanley, continuing to act as if nothing is happening. Listening to his story as he sipped his drink, nodding at whatever Bill was trying to say, the whole time his hand was still on his crotch, and Bill was trying to not make his moans too obvious. He shivered as he bit his lip, the slight stimulation was a bit too much for him. 

Stanley ate his innocence up. He had never been touched like this before, ever. And to think, Bill Denbrough, the golden boy, the heir of a successful company one day, who had more money in one pocket than what Stanley had ever seen in his life, was giving it up so easily in some punk club downtown in the dead of night. Stanley undid the top button of his shorts. He placed his hand on his hardening cock, still under the table and far away from anyone’s prying eyes. This was their dirty little secret. He loved being able to get Bill this undone. He was fully at his mercy and control. He realized something, Bill wasn’t wearing any underwear. g-d, did that turn Stan on so much. He was so easy; too easy. 

This kid was going to be the death of him. He had some nerve showing up to his show, looking so wide eyed and innocent, the whole time wearing nothing but lace tights? Stanley suppressed a moan as he bit his own lip. Bill looked at him from across the table, with half lidded eyes and his lips glossy with spit and because of all the time he had spent biting them to not make his arousal too obvious, 

“Oh Stanley.... n-not h-here,” He whimpered, his words getting lost and turning into a moan towards the end of his sentence. 

“We’re going to the bathroom,” Stanley said matter of factly as he grabbed his wrist tightly and dragged him in the direction of where Bill guessed the men’s bathroom was; Bill could tell he didn’t have a choice. But even if he did; he knew he wouldn’t object. Bill winced at the pressure of his grasp but loved it so much. He really liked that Stan was so rough with him, but still treated him as something so fragile. 

“What do you mean we?” 

“You know exactly what I fucking mean.” Stanley said roughly. Bill's heartbeat raced as he tried to imagine whatever Stanley was gonna do to him, and he could hardly wait. Bill noticed that there was a considerable bulge present in the front of Stanley’s jeans, so he had some idea of what they were going to be doing.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

He pulled them into the men’s bathroom and was about to push him against a wall, when he saw someone else in there. Obviously, of course. This was a packed bar on a Saturday night. 

“Get the fuck out.” Stanley said, his voice barely above a normal speaking tone, but his words heavily punctuated and cut like daggers as he spoke. Whoever this was looked pretty intimidated and mouthed a sorry as he walked quickly out of the room. Bill loved when Stan got like that. He loved when he saw proof of his reputation come to life right before his eyes, he loved the power he held over people. He liked that people were afraid of him, and he liked it a lot that he was no longer afraid of him. 

“G-d I been thinkin’ about this ever since I saw you, Denbrough,” Stanley said as he pushed Bill against the cool, blue tiled walls of the bathroom, pinning him against the wall and using his height and weight advantage to keep him against the wall, not that Bill would’ve wanted to go anywhere even if he could. He ran his knee against the bulge in his pants to get his lips to part as soon as they made contact with his.

Stanley ran teasing hands down Bill’s torso as he did so, Bill panted and whined against his lips. He was so eager for more, and Stanley had never wanted someone more in his entire life. Bill wasn’t entirely sure what to do, he had never been kissed like this before. He’d been kissed before, yes. But those were mostly just timid pecks on the lips to the girls he dated for appearances, so his parents wouldn’t get suspicious of him. Yeah, he liked girls too, but he never liked the girls he dated. But he really liked Stanley, and he wanted Stanley to show him how to do this sort of thing. He tried his best to mimic what he did. 

Stanley paused and pulled away for a moment, wanting to leave Bill in shambles and wanting more. They breathed in each other’s air as they looked deep into each other’s eyes, Bill’s gaze clouded with want, and Stan’s clouded with lust that sent chills down Bill’s spine and anticipation throughout his whole body. They both felt each other’s cool breath on their hot faces, Bill was so dizzy with want, it was a wonder how he was still standing. Stanley ran his tongue across Bill's lips, tracing them as he closed in. They rolled their tongues over each other as they kissed deeper and deeper, Stanley biting Bill's lip as they did so. Bill sucked on Stan’s tongue as he moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer. He wanted Stanley as close as he possibly could be. He tasted the scotch and cigarettes still on his breath, and he tasted so good. Bill’s kiss tasted sweet like candy. Neither one could get close to enough of it. 

Bill ran his hands through Stanley’s beautifully unkempt curls. Bill felt so good. He had never felt this good before in his entire life. And just when he thought this wasn’t gonna get any better, he felt Stanley’s hand slide lower and lower down his torso. 

“Mhmm.. Stanley,” He mumbled. He moaned embarrassingly loud as he felt the top button to his shorts come open, and the zipper of his shorts slide unzipped too. Stanley and Bill pulled away from their kiss, and Stanley trailed kisses from his lips to his jawline, kissing further down to explore the skin of Bill’s neck and to get to hear Bill’s beautiful moans without any muffling. He sucked at the skin of Bill’s neck, wanting anybody who saw him to know he’d been there. He sucked a mosaic of colour into his neck that was sure to bruise into something beautiful by tomorrow. 

He hoped he could decorate the pale beauty of his flesh all over tonight, hopefully sucking some love bites into his inner thighs, or maybe a handprint on his ass so everyone would know only Stan could touch him like that. He pulled Bill’s shorts all the way down his long legs and never in his whole life did he feel so vulnerable. Worried what Stanley would think once he saw him like that, and worried that somebody could walk in. 

But there was something so erotic about that, the thought of somebody walking in on them like this, Stanley’s lips on his neck as he groaned without any shame. Stanley looked at this boy in awe. He really was too pretty, he was so fucking pretty. He stood there, pressed against the tiled walls of the bathroom, mouth agape, moaning the prettiest symphony Stanley ever heard, love bites covering his neck, eyes half lidded, wearing nothing from the waist down except lacy black tights. 

Stan had thought throughout most of the night that was Bill’s way of trying to impress him, maybe turn him on a bit; which both definitely worked if that’s what he was going for. But no, that wasn’t all he was going for. He was such a fucking tease, wasn’t he? Stanley smiled a devious smirk as he eyed Bill up and down, Bill basking in the attention, while Stanley drank in all his vulnerability and innocence as he looked up at him, waiting to be praised and touched. Stanley pulled the waistband of his tights away from his body, and let go, letting it snap against his hot skin and Bill moaned and bit his lip at the sudden sting. 

“D-do that a-again,” Bill said, his voice shaky and unsteady, both from the arousal and the uncertainty. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to like that. Stanley didn’t normally do what he was told, but he was curious, so he did that again. Bill shut his half lidded eyes as he groaned, 

“S-Stan..”, Bill really looked so pretty. 

“Such a tease...” Stanley said, his hand touching his cock ever so lightly, which felt so good to Bill but not nearly enough. Bill whined, “Such a tease..” Stanley concluded. “You show up looking like this? Thinking you’d like what I see?” He spat, and Bill nodded, Stanley came closer to him, taking his earlobe between his teeth and tugged on it playfully a bit as his touches got faster and more purposeful. “I love what I see...” He growled in his ear, 

“Stanley...” Bill said through pants, his voice smooth like honey and so sinful at the same time. 

“Say my name like that again...” Stanley whispered in his ear seductively, 

“Stanley...” He cried out desperately, mewling as he felt his gaze on his member. Stanley couldn’t help but notice how deliciously needy his cock looked, pressed against his lacy black tights, already leaking precum. Bill was harder than he’d ever remembered being in his whole life. He needed release. As if Stan could read his thoughts, he pulled down the waistband of his tights, Bill groaned loudly as he was finally fully exposed. Stanley sucked the skin of his neck as he took Bill’s desperate member in his hand that ached to be touched. His other hand raked his nails over the smooth skin of his pale thighs. 

Bill threw his head back; “Oh Stanley.... p-please...” He whined in an angelic desperation, 

“Please what?? Be a good boy and use your words to tell me what you want me to do,” Stanley whispered against his neck, Bill trembling at the feeling. 

“T-touch me t-there... faster,” Bill whined, and Stan couldn’t get enough of the fact he was so shy. He didn’t even want to say the word. He stroked Bill faster and faster, Bill’s unsteady breath and loud moans that he was sure other people could hear were all the encouragement he needed to go faster and faster, Bill’s brain was a bit too preoccupied to be able to tell his mouth to yell for him to go faster. 

G-d, this felt so amazing. It didn’t feel nearly as good as the few times Bill did this to himself. He rarely did something like this to himself, but whenever he did, the guys he imagined doing it to him never looked half as good as Stanley, and he never imagined them wanting him half as bad as Stanley did either, which was unfathomable. The muscles in Bill’s thighs started to give out the longer they went like this, Stanley quickening his pace when he noticed this, longing to see how pretty he’d look when he came. 

“Don’t bother to fight it, because I know what you want. I know exactly what you are. You’re just a fucking faggot. You’re no fucking better than I am. Don’t try to act like you’re any better than I am. Because you’re the one in a bathroom with me. Getting jerked off by me. And g-d you love it too. You love the thought of someone catching us huh? For word to get back to one of your fathers fucking associates, and then to your parents themselves. To find out their son is a fucking flamer, getting jerked off by a kike like me. If only they could see you now. Their golden boy begging for more,” Stanley spoke huskily in his ear, softly biting on the skin of his lobe. 

Bill couldn’t take it anymore. He moaned loudly as he came all over Stan’s hand. His head thrown back in pure pleasure and he had such a pretty look on his face. His mouth stayed open as moan after moan slipped drunkenly out. Stanley couldn't wait to fill that open mouth with something later. He had a look of carnal bliss on his face. “I... wow.. t-that felt so g-good Stan...” He said with an uneven tone as he tried to catch his breath, panting as he spoke. “I-I kinda liked it when you were.. mean. is-is that n-normal?” He asked, looking up at him, and Stanley melted at the innocence.

“I knew you’d like getting talked down to like that, you boys always do,” Stanley said with a smile, running a condescending hand through Bill's hair, placing a kiss on his cheek. His heart, regretfully, fluttering at the feeling of Stanley’s eyelashes tickling his skin. 

“S-so you didn’t… mean what you had said. Y-you were a bit rude to me,” Bill asked, catching his breath. He blushed a delicious shade of pink as he tried to collect himself and his thoughts. 

“‘Course not, well, except the stuff about you being cute. I did mean that,” He admitted, chuckling when he saw Bill’s blush deepen and face heat up. 

“S-shut up,” Bill whined, “I dare you to try and make me,” Stanley retorted. Stanley placed his cum covered hand in front of Bill’s lips, moving them closer so he’d get the hint. Bill took each of his digits into his mouth and licked them clean for him, seeming to enjoy the taste of himself. 

“Good boy,” Stanley said, Bill could feel his arousal coming back at the sound of those words. Stan offered a hand for him to take to steady his balance as he led the way out of the bathroom, which he took. 

“I dunno why you always stutter like that. No reason to be scared, if I wanted to hurt you you’d be knocked out cold by now.” Stanley said, and Bill was not at all reassured by that. 

“It’s not th-that I’m sc-sc-scared. I-I don’t know. It’s just suh-suh-something I’ve always d-done.” He didn’t want to meet his gaze as he pulled his shorts and tights up and buttoned his shorts back up. Stanley lifted his chin up with his hand so he’d have no choice but to meet his eyes, and Stanley melted at the vulnerability he found there. 

“Don’t be sorry at all, it’s one of the cutest things about you,” He said as he pressed a hard kiss to his lips, still tasting himself on his tongue. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t still scared of me… that’d be a bit fucked up,”

“Th-that was my first...” Bill paused as he didn’t know what to call it, “Handjob,” Stanley helped him, and Bill thought it was so hot that he said such a dirty word like it was nothing. “You’ll have lots more firsts tonight, sweet boy,” and Bill hoped to g-d Stanley would stick to his promise on that.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

“But wait...” Bill said as they walked, 

“Mmm?”, 

“You.. you didn’t... f-finish...” Bill said timidly. While the beautiful look of pleasure was almost enough to give Stan his own climax, it wasn’t close enough. 

“Don’t worry about that, you’ll more than make up for it when we get back to my place,” Stanley said with a wink. Bill’s eyes went wide. He didn’t know what to say. Not that he didn’t want to go back to Stanley’s place, he really wanted to go, maybe he could even touch him.. like that there. And if Stanley could hear his thought process right now, his heart would probably melt at the fact Bill thought that’s all two guys could do together. 

Bill was lowkey and quiet as Stanley showed him off on his arm like a prize as they walked out. Bill was expecting his friends to all laugh at him for bringing someone like him to a place like this, but they all just snickered in amusement, a couple of them he heard give Stanley a high five and whisper, “Nice.”. They all knew this was Stanley’s plaything of the night, Bill couldn’t help liking being on display as long as the attention was as good as this.

Bill was a beacon of light and purity that ached to be touched by someone like Stanley. That needed to be touched by someone like Stanley. And they were right in knowing that, or at least, not very far off. 

“Hey Stan!!!” they heard a voice call out, booming from the crowd of people. Stanley looked happy to see him. Bill recognized him, he was the bassist of the band. He wore a band shirt with some logo for something Bill had never heard of underneath a red and black floral printed hawaiian shirt. The two aesthetics didn’t go together at all but he made them come together and work in a weird sort of way. He had long skinny legs, and wore black jeans with rips clearly done himself. He wore dark heeled boots that added about 3 inches that he didn’t need. He had long wavy black hair with long bangs that got in his eyes, but framed his slender face well. He had piercing black eyes that were magnified by his glasses and a nose piercing he had probably done himself, and a lip piercing he had probably done himself too. The glasses on the end of his nose were held together by black tape in the middle, so it wasn’t noticeable unless you got really close; and a goofy smile on his pale face. He wasn’t classically handsome, but handsome nonetheless. 

“Hey Stannie, ‘didn’t know you’d be going goy’ tonight,” He joked, making no one but himself laugh at that comment. Stan smirked, and wrapped his arm even tighter against Bill’s frame, “Sure am, Richie,” Ahh now Bill could place a face to the name, this was Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier. He had heard of him plenty of times before. 

“You guys stayin’ long, I mean there’s no sense in staying, my bass playing already made everyone’s nights, so what’s even the point?” Richie chirped, and Stanley scoffed at that, 

“Nah, nah. Me and Bill have other plans..” His voice trailed off as he guided them to walk away from him. 

“Just ignore him,” Stanley said with a laugh as they could both subtly hear the crude jokes Richie was yelling at them, more so for his own amusement rather than theirs. “Hope he's kosher!!” They heard Richie yell, “Same here!” Stanley chirped back, “Cus g-d knows I’m gonna eat this one out tonight,” He replied loudly so his friend could hear him from across the crowded bar, and Bill was trying to relax his heartbeat as if he didn’t just hear what he just heard. “He doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about… ignore him,” Stanley laughed as they were out of Richie’s earshot. They made their way to the door as Stanley said bye to the people he cared to say bye to.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

“Wanna go back to my place?” Stanley asked in a nonchalant, but suggestive way. Not that he knew he needed to, though. Most of the time the boys he spent time with were practically begging to go home with him. But Bill was different. He was so naive and innocent he didn’t know that was an option. Bill’s eyes went wide as saucers and if he had a drink he’d probably have just spit it out in shock. Of course Bill wanted to. But he also didn’t want to. Because he knew what “back to my place” implied. He wanted to go all the way with him so, so badly, and also he wanted to see where Stanley was living all by himself. He didn’t even know you could live by yourself if you were under 18. 

And subconsciously, he knew that admitting to wanting to get fucked, that was a confirmation of being attracted to men. He pretended to be okay with it, but deep down he knew he was not. And even deeper down he feared he would never be okay with it; he was just as disgusted with himself as his parents would be. But that was only a small part of him, buried deep down. It was taking a long time to answer and Stan was looking at him with a bit of confusion. 

“Hey listen, we, we don’t have to. Don’t feel like you- like don’t feel like you have to. Or something.“ And as Bill saw the doors of opportunity about to shut in his face, he eagerly interrupted him, 

“No!! N-No I do-“ Bill answered desperately. “I was hoping you’d say that,” 

“How’d you get here anyways,” Stanley continued as he opened the door for Bill, who was impressed at the chivalry. 

“Oh, I walked,” Bill answered as they linked arms again. Stan gave Bill a look that said, “Why would you do that?” without having to say anything at all. “D-didn’t want my parents to know I was g-going out,” Bill admitted.

“Oh.. so your parents wouldn’t like it if you were here hmm? Maybe my good little boy isn’t so good after all...” Bill became flustered at that and whimpered a bit, he loved when Stanley called him that so much for some reason, “We’ll just take my bike back to my place.” Stanley thought out loud. 

“Bike?” Bill questioned, picturing a tandem bicycle or something. 

Stanley sighed, “Not a fuckin bicycle Bill. Jeez- A motorcycle,” He explained in an annoyance strained voice. “Ohhh.. cus I was gonna say...” Bill joked, “Yeah Yeah Yeah, do I look 12 to you? Fuck outta here with that,” He said with a smile on his face, making sure Bill didn’t know he was really mad, he was just joking around. 

“I’ll even let you have the helmet, you’re probably a lot more worried about brain damage than I am,” Stanley offered, and Bill smiled and thanked him. But he didn’t take it, he didn’t want Stanley to think he was scared or anything. But he definitely was scared. How was he gonna explain a concussion to his parents. Stanley gave Bill his leather jacket to put on. 

“So you don’t get cold,” he explained. Bill’s heart skipped a beat as he put it on. Sure, it was only to borrow for the drive but, maybe, just maybe; Stan would let him have it for real. It would be like when the athletes give their girlfriends their letterman jackets, except cooler and better because it’s Stanley’s. Stanley watched with overflowing happiness as Bill put it on. Bill looked so damn cute, it was so big on him. Stanley could sweep him off his feet right now and kiss him right here in the parking lot, that’s how cute he looked. 

“And also, -just in case- you fall off, you won’t scrape up your arms as bad. But that’s only just in case!! It’s literally never happened before ever for me, I just don’t want your rich parents to sue me if you get scrapped up,” Stanley jested, but Bill did not find it at all funny- now he was nervous!! Why did Stan have to say that!! 

They walked over to where Stanley parked his motorcycle. Stanley was such a cliche and Bill fucking loved it. His bike was black and silver, and it looked well taken care of as well. Bill had seen him and his friends drive to school on their bikes before. Stanley unkicked the kickstand and got on, Bill just stood there, and Stanley huffed in impatience. “Get on, and just hold on to me tight, okay?” Stanley directed, in a soft voice though. Bill did as Stanley told him. 

“Don’t get any ideas though... about me askin’ you to hold on tight...” Stanley said, and Bill sulked as he muttered out an, “Ok,” and Stan chuckled, “I’m only kidding baby, get all the ideas you want,” He said suggestively as he started his bike without any warning or heads up. 

“STANLEY WHAT THE HELL-“ Bill yelled as they sped out of the parking lot, and Stanley couldn’t stop laughing.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

The drive was not at all pleasant. But Bill’s grip on Stanley’s waist wasn’t as tight as it was before. Stanley went down the worst paved roads in Derry, and did not abide by any of the speed limits, and he stopped and started at random times to make the trip even bumpier, just to annoy Bill a bit, and to get him to hold him tighter. They took some roads Bill recognized. Stanley didn’t live in a bad part of town, well, not as bad of a part of town as Bill had thought. It was quite a big building, it had about 30 units in it. He only knew that because he’d gone into it many years ago. His parents were thinking about broadening their real estate portfolio and expanding it to residential properties and almost bought it. Bill was glad they had decided not to, though. Being Stan’s landlord would be awkward. 

Stanley slowed down as they drove into the parking lot, he parked his bike and helped Bill off, taking his jacket back, “Almost tempted to let you have this, though, looked so much better on you than it ever did me.” Stanley commented, still holding Bill’s hand as he led him eagerly to his building. 

“You drive like a maniac!!!” Bill exclaimed as they walked.

“Think so huh?” Stanley mused,

“Know so!!! I can’t believe that you even have your license!!” Bill said with conviction and genuine amazement.

“Well technically, I don’t have a license in the state of Maine... or any state,” He admitted with a coy smile on his face, “Stanley! Are you kidding me??? What if the police ever-“ 

“Serious as a heart attack babe, well I mean, technically I do have a license, it just isn’t real. Looks as convincing as they come though, I got a real good guy for that. And who cares if a cop ever tried to pull me over. I keep kosher, I don’t fuck with pigs,” and Bill was shocked, but gave him a look that said, “Fair enough,” he kind of wanted to laugh but he wasn’t sure if Stanley was trying to be funny or not, it was hard to tell with him. 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

The sexual tension filled the elevator as they waited, and Stanley never regretted living on the 7th floor as much as he did right now. They both eagerly watched as the elevator numbers changed as they went up. Waiting in that elevator for what felt like hours. Until finally, they reached their floor. 

Stanley sweeped Bill off his feet and carried him to his apartment. Sparing no second as he connected their lips, g-d he had waited for this for what felt like years. Finally, he had him in his arms and wasn’t going to waste a second. Bill kissed him back desperately, nervous and excited by his forwardness. He was just so glad that Stanley wanted him just as badly as he did, he worried in the back of his mind that his innocence would put him off. 

But, that was actually something he couldn’t get enough of. Bill shivered as Stanley ran a hand down his back, fumbling with the keys in his pocket to unlock his door as they continued to kiss. Once they got through the door, Stanley kicked it shut with the heel of his boot. Stan pressed Bill’s back against his front door. They kicked their shoes off. Their foreheads pressed together as they kissed with passion unique to right then and now. They wanted each other so g-d damn bad. They could feel the other start to get hard in anticipation of what was to come. 

Stanley sucked on his tongue hungrily, and Bill felt like he was going to collapse. He was getting a bit dizzy as he moaned into Stan’s mouth and noisily kissed him back. Stan ran teasingly skilled hands up Bill’s torso. He had his hand at the bottom of his shirt, 

“Can I?” He asked in his ear, and Bill could only moan in response. He pulled his shirt over his head, and Bill felt so submissive in that moment, letting Stan undress him like that. Stan cupped Bill’s chin in his hand to keep him in place as he deepened their kiss. He raked his nails over the pale skin of his chest, Bill groaned at the slight scratch of it. Bill looked so delicious right now, already delirious from the slight pleasure he’d already gotten, his head thrown back against the door, fighting back so many moans and sighs just from Stanley’s simple touch. 

Stanley undid the button and zipper of his shorts, and let them fall to the floor as Bill kicked them off. He felt so exposed, he was basically fully undressed and Stan was fully clothed, but he liked the hungriness of Stan’s gaze way too much to question it. Bill ran a hand of his own down Stanley’s clothed chest, down his stomach, lightly tracing the muscles that were beneath his thin shirt, stopping at the bulge forming in his jeans, lightly caressing. 

“Mhmmm,” Stanley growled in pleasure, it felt good but not nearly enough of what he needed, this boy was going to drive him insane, he had no idea just how hot he was, huh? He’d teach Bill better. The growl that Stanley made no effort to hide was music to Bill’s ears, he was doing something right. And it gave him the confidence to do something he’d been wanting to do for a while. He pulled away to Stanley’s dismay, but right when Stan was about to ask him if he wanted to stop or something, Bill dropped to his knees, following an instinct he didn’t even know he had. He looked up at Stanley with big doe eyes, searching for reassurance because he wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do next. Stanley looked down at him with amazement, he had never seen something so beautiful, so arousing, as Bill Denbrough on his knees for him. Bill got up the courage to speak. 

“I-I’ve never d-done this before but... I.. I wanna suck you so bad. Please. It’s all I’ve wanted to do since I first saw you hanging up those flyers.” Stanley couldn’t help but let out a moan, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Bill bit his lip out of slight nervousness, worried about what Stanley would say. Stanley didn’t know whether he was amping his innocence up for effect or, whether this was really him. 

But, either way, Stanley ate it up and was turned on by it just the same. His breath hitched at the thought, Bill’s breathtakingly beautiful face inches away from his cock. Bill barely even knew what sucking someone off was, but he knew he wanted to have Stanley Uris’ cock down his throat. He got impossibly hard at the thought of being used by him like that. Stanley ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. Bill was already settling into the sub roll so well. He really was his good boy, he thought with a smirk. 

“You’re such a fucking tease. Do you even deserve to suck me off?” Stanley mused seductively, holding him so Bill continued to look up at him while he spoke. Bill mewled sinfully at that, enjoying being talked down to like that way more than he probably should. He knew that Stanley was only just saying that, though. He was so new to all of this. He recalled that there were “bottoms” and “tops” as he had briefly remembered Stanley explaining. When Stanley said stuff like that he meant it but didn’t... mean it. 

“Oh g-d, please yes i do, Please Stanley,” he breathed. Stanley could barely take this anymore, he wanted Bill so badly, but he knew that this was his first time; so he’d be more than patient with him as he was testing the waters. Bill was nervous, but that did not mean he wanted to stop. He just was unsure of what to do. Until, he got an idea. He undid the front button of his strained black jeans, and took the zipper of his jeans between his teeth and slowly pulling it down, his nose running against the line of zipper teeth, never breaking eye contact as he did so. Stanley had to use all his will to fight back grabbing his hair and fucking his pretty mouth over and over, but he didn’t; 

“Holy fuck, Bill...” Stanley murmured as he watched Bill pull his jeans down, letting them fall just above his ankles. Bill suddenly realized, all that was between him and sucking Stanley off was his black boxers that still remained intact. He put it off for one more second, before giving in to what he really wanted. Accepting the fact that he was about to suck off another man for the first time, wearing only a pair of tights while on his knees in one swift movement. He let his boxers fall down with his jeans. Bill’s eyes went wide. He had pictured this moment so many times but. 

This was so much different. So much better, because it was real, but so much more nerves racking for the same reason. Stan was so big. And yes, while this was the first one he’d ever seen besides his own, he was fairly certain they weren’t all.. that big. Stan grew harder as Bill starred, noticing Stan looking at him, Bill said objectively, in a voice soothed in lust, “You’re j-just so big I-“ 

“It’s all yours, Bill,” He said in a condescending tone, he but his lip so hard he swore it would start to bleed when Bill took him in his mouth; he tenderly stroked Bill’s soft hair.

Bill took him in his mouth, slowly. He had never ever done this before, and he prayed to g-d that his gag reflex would take pity on him tonight and allow him to do this. Bill’s eyes slowly shut as swirled his tongue around Stanley’s length. He hollowed his cheeks and worked his way up and down, up and down- Stanley thought he was going to go insane. He pulled his hair by the root as the pleasure was getting intense, Bill moaned against his shaft and holy shit did that feel so good. Bill stroked with his hand what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, going in time with his mouth. 

“Look at me,” He said as he grabbed his face and made him look up and open his eyes, “Look at me while you suck me off Bill,” Stan said in a commanding tone that Bill couldn’t get enough of. He loved how dirty his name sounded on his lips. Stanley couldn’t get enough of how great he was as his tongue fucking worshiped every inch of his cock. He could tell Bill was nervous and anxious to please, he was definitely overcompensating with attention to detail; not that Stan was complaining. He could see the blush on Bill’s face become more and more prominent whenever Stan would groan, or say how pretty he looked taking his cock. The way his eyelashes would flutter. 

He swallowed around his length, and Stan threw his head back in pleasure as he let out a loud growl. He placed gentle kisses on his length as he released Stan from his mouth. Stan grew impatient and also curious as to why he had suddenly stopped. Bill got another idea, an idea he was nervous to say out loud. An idea he couldn’t believe he was about to say out loud. 

“M-make me choke on it...” Bill breathed against his cock, in a pleading tone. 

“Holy fuck... Bill,” Stanley groaned at the thought, “You sure?” He asked, stroking his face lovingly, he would feel awful if Bill thought he had to say things like this, to impress him or something. 

Bill nodded his head in a desperately enthusiastic way, “P-please,” He said again, Stanley smiled devilishly.

Bill wrapped his lips around his head as he patiently waited for Stanley to use his mouth over and over, just as he’d been fantasizing about ever since he first set eyes on Stanley. Stanley held the base of his cock in one hand and his other was entangled in Bill’s mussed hair. Bill’s tongue swirled around the tip, flicking at it experimentally as he wanted for Stanley to finally fuck his mouth. 

“And you’re absolutely, 100% sure??” Stanley asked, even though it was kind of hard for Bill to answer right now; Bill voiced his surety in the form of an enthusiastic and ready nod. He loved that Stan cared this much. 

“Eyes on me,” He reminded Bill again sternly, a type of stern that made the blood rush to his own cock. Stanley quickly thrusted forward, and Bill wished he hadn’t just doubted why Stan was taking so long- right about now he wished he had taken longer. Stan slid his hard member all the way to the back of his throat. Bill choked, but he loved the feeling. Stanley’s thighs flexed around his face and he ran his fingers through his hair to comfort him through; it was tender in its own unique way. 

He tugged on his hair, Bill’s mouth opening wider as he moaned; Stanley used this opportunity to slide deeper. Bill began to frantically breathe through his nose, he thought it would be best to maybe imagine he was yawning; rather than getting facefucked. He flattened his tongue and tried to open the back of his throat as much as possible.

“Ready to take it all, Bill?” Stan asked, “That's not all?” Bill mentally questioned, mentally panicking a bit.

Stan sank his member deeper into Bill’s throat, farther and farther; not going nearly as fast as he wanted to. Bill nodded with the same enthusiasm as before, never unchanging. He swallowed around his length as Stanley slid it in faster, his patience wearing a bit thin. 

“Oh shit.. Bill... you take cock so well...” He praised through breathless pants, Bill moaned desperately at that. 

“My good boy looks so pretty like this... on his knees.. sounds so pretty when he moans too....” Stanley praised, as Bill’s hot mouth drew another groan from his lips. His tip was deep in Bill’s throat. Stan took this as a cue to start thrusting. He rocked his hips against his face, slowly and gently; the only thing about Stanley that would be gentle tonight. His thrusts were slow and hazy; shallow. A harsh contrast to how painfully tight he was gripping his auburn hair. 

“So, so good for me...” Stanley mused absentmindedly, so far gone into pleasure he wasn’t entirely aware of what he was saying. Bill moaned. His unattended cock ached to be touched, this turned him on so much. Why was it so arousing to have his mouth fucked, he wondered to himself. He trailed his own hand teasingly down his body, tweaking his own nipples as Stanley continued to fuck his mouth. Teasing himself and building up his own anticipation as his hand trailed down his torso. He wrapped his hand shakily around his own sensitive member. Stroking up and down with the same pace as Stanley’s thrusts. 

Stanley moved faster and harder now, his thrusts now harsher and shorter. Bill could barely keep up as his pace intensified, his cock rubbing against his throat in the best fucking way. He let Stanley pound against his face now, never once breaking their eye contact, he watched as Stanley eyed him with delicious lust, and his eyes probably returned the same gaze. 

Bill moaned and moaned against his length as he was nearing his climax as he touched himself. Stanley finally was pulled from cloud 9 and noticed this, g-d Bill was so fucking hot. He was getting off to the fact that Stan was fucking his mouth. That sight, Bill’s eyelids drooping as he found it hard to not pass out from pleasure as he sat there, jerking himself off as he was being used by Stanley to no end, having his mouth fucked so hard. 

Bill’s lips were reddened and a bit swollen, never had he looked so kissable before right now. That beautiful image brought Stanley to his end. Bill could feel his balls tighten tellingly against his face as he fucked his mouth with one last hard stroke. He pulled Bill to him closely by the hair, his face pressed against his pelvis. Stanley moaned and shuddered slightly into a very pleasurable orgasm. 

Stanley’s first stream of cum came so fast, Bill had no choice but to swallow. Stanley’s cock twitched against his lips as another spurt came, his cock going soft on Bill’s tongue as the aftershocks of his climax settled. Stanley pulled out of his mouth and suddenly Bill felt so empty. He missed Stanley. 

His eyes were lazily heavy, he sighed a happy sigh as he pushed his own curls behind his ear. Stanley’s hand joined Bill’s as he stroked him the rest of the way off. It felt so, so much better when Stanley did it, his own hand slowed down as he was nearing his end. Bill came hard and fast, moaning Stanley’s name as he did. He shuddered and convulsed slightly at the overwhelming new sensation. Stanley made a mental promise to himself, his neighbours and Bill that that wouldn’t be the last time he yelled out his name in his apartment that night. 

“Open.. lemme see my cum on your tongue,” Stanley ordered as he stroked Bill’s hair, and eyed him with a look that made Bill drift dangerously close to falling in love with him. He looked at him so tenderly, a sharp contrast to his words, which were so filthy. He did as he was told immediately as Stan said it. He stayed on his knees, catching his breath. He opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out, so Stan could see all the cum on his tongue, “I’ve never seen anyone look as pretty as you do right now Bill, swallow.” and Bill did exactly what he was told again, and happily swallowed. 

“Come to my room. I promise, I’ll make you feel 10x better than I feel right now... and I feel so damn good baby,” 

“Is that even possible?” Bill thought to himself. The butterflies in Bill’s chest fluttered profusely at the use of the pet name as Stanley helped him up and carried him bridal style and picked up Bill’s clothes, walking quickly through the door way into his room and throwing him down on the bed, and dropped Bill’s things on the floor near his bed. Bill looked around briefly at his new surroundings, not that he noticed or cared about anything in particular. He only cared about one thing in this room right now, the man who it belonged to, who he was going to belong to. 

Stanley had long since kicked off his pants, he took off his jacket and shirt as he threw them on the foot of the bed. Bill looked at him with dazzled eyes. Stanley was so beautiful. His tattoos were beautiful, his body was beautiful. He wasn’t muscular, but he was lithe and toned; abs starting to form on his stomach, and his arms looked strong to match.

Stanley crawled up his bed, straddling Bill as he did so. “Like what you see?” Stanley asked, calling out Bill for staring subtly, loving embarrassing him. Bill moaned as Stanley took his tights off, but Stan was sad to see them go. Bill bit his lip to suppress another moan, and nodded. 

“That’s great...” Stanley said against Bill’s rising and falling chest, his breathing erratic. “Because I’m loving what I’m seeing...” He continued,flicking his nipple with his tongue, a strained moan slipped through his lips. Stanley repeated that, this time toying with his bud between his teeth. Bill’s moan turned into a whine, which could’ve been mistaken for an annoyed whine but most certainly was not; it was the furthest thing from it. 

“Sensitive there hmm?” Stanley mused, rhetorically of course, the answer was evident in the noises he was making. He bit his nipple again, soothing him after by tracing it over with his tongue. His hand making its way to Bill’s member that was hardening again quickly, Bill whined Stanley’s name loudly into the noiseless air of Stanley’s room; and Stan never heard his name sound better. Stanley switched to his other nipple and did the same, while increasing the pace of his hand on his cock. It was getting to be too much for him, and he felt that dizziness all over again. Stan bit his other bud one last time, and trailed his kisses and tongue down his torso. Bill shivered in pleasure and anticipation, his heart beat to the pace of his kisses and was a bit nervous (in the best way) for what was going to happen next. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He said, his hot breath ghosting over Bill’s aching cock and Stanley’s mouth watered as he saw him twitch. He kissed down Bill’s toned thighs, and bit into the untainted flesh that was there. He sucked lovebites into the skin of his thighs as his breath continued to ghost over his hard member. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Stanley promised with seduction in his voice, as he took him in his mouth. He took him in his mouth halfway quickly, and Bill was amazed at how great it felt already. Stanley swirled his tongue around his shaft perfectly, knowing just how to do it. His tongue traced a vein on his cock as he pulled away from it, flicking his tongue into his slit and Bill cried out at the feeling. 

“Stan...” He moaned softly as his fingers found their way to his hair, keeping him there was if Stanley planned on leaving any time soon. He took him into his mouth again all at once, swallowing around his head and Bill tugged at Stan’s curly hair. 

“Oh my g-d... Stan... STAN!!!” He yelled, it felt so good he could feel his knees starting to give out even though he was laying down. He took mental notes, trying to learn from what Stan was doing so he could be better the next time he sucked him off. Stanley bobbed his head up and down as he sucked him off, addicted to the high Bill’s groans gave him. Stan felt Bill’s thigh muscles tense up, and he knew that Bill was going to cum soon. He commended him mentally for lasting as long as he had, in Stan’s experience virgins didn’t last this long. He scraped his teeth very softly against his member as he bobbed his head, testing how Bill would respond to the pain. He moaned even louder than before and gripped his hair by the root, and Stanley would have smirked had his mouth not been full of cock. Bill liked pain everywhere. 

“Oh Stanley.... I’m... gonna c-cum...” His stutter was made worse by the mewls and whimpers he was making that cut him off. He gripped his hair hard as he came, his eyes half lidded and skin flushed. Stanley would never get over how pretty Bill looked when he came. His blue eyes sparkled more than ever, his kissable lips parted as he screamed Stanley’s name over and over. Stanley swallowed his cum and kissed him immediately. 

Their kiss is more animalistic and depraved; and the least romantic possible. Bill sucked at Stanley’s tongue with ferocity and passion; seeming to love the taste of himself on Stanley’s mouth. Stanley pulled away and Bill groaned in disappointment, running his fingers through his hair to get him to come back. 

“You like the taste of yourself hmmm?” Stan said as he separated their lips, a strand of saliva still connecting them. And Bill moaned out a strained, 

“Y-ye-yes,” and Stanley let out a husky laugh in his ear, 

“Good boy… as you should, you taste fucking great,” and Bill groaned at the use of the pet name again, those drove him absolutely insane and was under Stanley’s spell completely and totally. He grinded their unclothed hips together as he kissed Stanley back with desperation, Stanley separated their hips and held them down with both hands. 

He whispered against his lips, “Can I fuck you, Bill?” In a crudeness that should’ve been terribly unromantic but Stan made it sound so sweet, love evident in his voice rather than in his words. 

“Pl-please... puh-please fuck me, St-Stanley,” He whispered eagerly, eyes beautifully half lidded. Stanley groaned at his eagerness, he couldn’t wait to be inside him. He felt as if his whole life led up to that moment, which was obviously untrue and he knew that; but he still felt that nonetheless. 

“Don’t go anywhere,” Stanley said absentmindedly, and if Bill wasn’t so turned on right now, he’d joke sarcastically, saying something along the lines of “Where else would he go?” But didn’t. Stanley opened his nightstand drawer and looked for something intently, and looked happy when he found it. It was a half used bottle of what Stan knew to be lube, but Bill on the other hand was very confused and it showed on his face. 

Stanley saw this and explained, “This is lube, it’ll make it hurt less,” He explained slowly and sweetly, opening the cap of the bottle with his thumb “It smells like cherries,” Bill said innocently, and Stan ached more than ever to be inside him. 

“Yeah, yeah it does,” Stan replied, kissing his cheeks; Bill didn’t know why he did that, but he was happy that he was happy. Stanley squeezed the bottle and put some on his 2 fingers, and worked the gel in Bill’s hole. Bill shuddered at the slight intrusion and in anticipation. He was nervous though, he was nervous it would hurt more than feel good. 

“Are you sure I can?” Stanley asked again in his ear, and Bill reassured him, “100 p-percent sh-sh-sure...” Despite his stutter implying the contrary, he was extremely confident as he said that.

Stanley worked his first finger into Bill’s needy hole, groaning already at how tight he was. And groaning already at the realization, he was the first one to ever do this. Bill was his for the tainting, his for the ruining. And Stan couldn’t wait to make a mess of him. Bill bit his lip and whined, it felt both good and bad at the same time. 

“Tell me when to move,” Stanley said, kissing his neck to soothe him as he got used to the new sensation. Bill nodded. He got used to it, and murmured a quiet, “Move” that was barely loud enough for Stan to hear, but he did hear it. Loud and clear. He worked it in and out of him quickly, increasing the pace slowly though. He wanted Bill to get good and used to it. Partly because it was his first time and he didn’t want to rush him into anything; but also because he wanted to build up so much anticipation he was screaming his name with everything in him. 

“M..M..More... add a-nuh-nuh-nother one...” Bill yelled, and Stanley was more than happy to comply. He slid another one in, and Bill groaned at the stretch. He slid his fingers in and out quicker than before, and Bill thrusted his hips to match the pace. He wanted more, needed more. He tried to push Stanley’s fingers in deeper. He worked him slowly with his fingers for what felt like an hour. 

Stanley laughed huskily against the skin of his neck, “You take them so well.. so fucking well... I think you’re ready for my cock...” Bill thrust his hips in the air in arousal, “Please!!!” He cried out. Stanley placed a wet kiss on the column of his throat, “My good boy... you never forget your manners hmm?” And Bill was so far gone with lust, he couldn’t even say anything anymore. 

“I could barely fit him in my mouth... he sure as well is not gonna fit in me” Bill thought nervously, but dismissed that thought almost as quickly as it came to him. But, just because he dismissed it didn’t mean it went away completely. Stanley removed his fingers and grabbed his hips with both hands, steadying Bill. He slid the tip of his dick inside Bill and he moaned at how tight he was. Bill moaned at how big he was, and how he already felt so fucking full. Their moans blended together beautifully. 

Stanley slid in further, “You’re so fucking tight Bill... so good for me.” He thought out loud, and Bill used all his remaining brain power to moan out a thank you, or at least he thought it was a compliment. Judging by how much Stanley was groaning, he assumed it was a good thing. Stan slid in fully, and he kissed Bill tenderly to calm him. His face contorted in pain and pleasure as he got used to the strange new feeling, he knew he liked it, but he didn’t know how long it would hurt so bad. 

“Look at you... you took it all... you look so pretty all full like that...” Stanley said between kisses. Bill moaned, and felt accomplished. He pulled out of him, and slid back in very slowly. He thrust in and out of him in slow, long thrusts. Bill quickly got used to it, and his longing to be hurt took over his thoughts and needs again. 

“F-faster.. Need... more,” Bill struggled to voice between pants. Stanley’s lips left Bill’s neck to reply, “I want to so bad...” and kissed up his neck when he finished speaking, 

“I don’t want to break you.. yet,” Stanley said into his ear. 

“Oh G-g-d Stanley.. d-do whatever you w-w-want... I just need y-you so bah-bad,” and as soon as he said that, Stanley checked his eyes for sincerity. All he saw was sincerity, and more prominently, desperation. He truly meant anything. He wasn’t going to say it, but he really hoped Stanley would wreck him completely. When he saw that, the barriers broke, and something ignited in Stanley. He growled in his ear, 

“If it’s rough you want... it’s rough you got.” And rough was all Bill wanted.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

Stanley gripped his hips tightly, steadying his shaky hips as he thrust into him relentlessly. Over and over again. Making sure to hit his prostate every time, Bill somehow got louder and louder every time he did so. Bill tried to work him deeper by raising his hips despite Stanley’s hard grasp on his hips, a grasp so tight bruises were forming on his protruding hips and his nails dug into his skin. Stanley growled and held tighter, 

“I’ll go as deep as I think you deserve.” and Bill moaned at the possessiveness and obediently stopped. “Good boy,” He praised against his lips, his authoritative tone never leaving though. Bill knew he was not in charge here and loved every single minute of it. One of Stanley’s hands left Bill’s hips and traced its way up Bill’s torso, finding its way to the column of his throat. Taking anything to mean anything, Stanley took that as permission to do this.

Bill bit his lip and panted harder at the possessiveness of this. 

“H-Harder,” Bill begged. 

“Choke you harder or fuck you harder?” Stanley mused crudely, and Bill mewled, 

“B-both!!!!” He screamed, and Stanley did both. Not obediently, but considerately, he thrust harder and gripped his throat a bit tighter. Bill felt dizzy in a good way. Stanley loved nothing more than the sound of skin on skin, and the way Bill and Stanley’s moans blended together so perfectly; like they were made to be heard together. Bill’s moans got louder and higher pitched, and there were less breaks between them. Stanley knew he was gonna cum soon, and he wasn’t that far behind. Bill had been clawing at his back, but now he was scratching hard enough to draw blood. Stanley winced at the pain that he enjoyed too. Bill’s eyes closed and yelled out Stanley’s and cries of obscenities and “Oh g-d!!”s as he came all over Stanley’s stomach. He clenched around Stan’s cock as he came, which felt too damn good. 

Bill’s look of euphoric pleasure on his face sent Stanley over the edge. He came after a few more thrusts into Bill. He groaned as he came, and only said one thing, “Bill...” And Bill never heard his name sound so great. Stan came hard against Bill’s prostate, Bill’s hand still clawing at his back, and Stanley’s hand still on Bills throat possessively. Stanley’s free hand finding Bill’s free hand and held his hand close as he came, wanting to add a touch of tenderness to the first time someone came in Bill. Bill didn’t know what he loved more, the feeling of Stan cumming in him or the feeling of his cum spilling out of his hole.

Stanley slid out of him slowly, kissing him as he did so. A pit of emptiness opened up inside Bill that he didn’t know was there. He missed the feeling of being full, he missed the feeling of Stanley being in him. 

“You’re so great, so, so great,” Stanley kissed against the smile forming on Bill’s lips. Bill smiled, “Th-thank you for making me feel so great,” Bill thanked, and kissed him back. He sighed as he caught his breath, his chest rising and falling quickly. 

“I can make you feel that great again,” And Stan was referring to right now. Bill didn’t know whether to laugh or agree immediately, he was so tired. But he missed the feeling of Stanley in him so much, and he already was growing a bit hard at the thought. Stanley looked so good, all sweaty and panty like that.

“I’ll even do all the work,” Stanley promised, and Bill sighed, “Please...” and Stanley looked at how beautiful he looked. He literally glowed, carnal beauty radiating from him. Stanley was determined to make him feel just as good, if not better. Stanley flipped them over, this time he was lying on his back against his hot sheets and Bill was straddling his lap. 

“I’m g-gonna tuh-tuh-top you?” Bill asked with heavy concern, and Stanley couldn’t help but laugh. 

“No, no, babe. I said I’d do all the work.. don’t worry your pretty head over it. What did I say I was gonna do?” He asked, and Bill groaned, 

“M-make me feel good...” 

“Yes. Now let me make you feel good,” and Bill nodded.

Stanley grabbed Bill’s hips, and pushed him on and off of his cock; using his cum that leaked out of hole and dripped down his thigh as lube. Stanley bit his lip at the erotic sight. It went deeper than it did before at this angle, and Bill could barely contain his arousal. He thought he wouldn’t last too long, but now he knew this for a fact. Bill’s hands gripped at the sheets underneath them, his knuckles turning white. He felt so good, and so much better the deeper Stanley went into him. Bill moved one of his hands and traced patterns into his thigh, teasing himself. Leading up to when his hand finally reached his member that ached to be touched so bad, damp with precum already. 

“Only I touch you there now, Denbrough....” Stanley told him, his voice raspy and husky. He made Bill so weak when he got possessive like that. One of Stan’s large hands came down on his ass; and left a red hand print so Bill wouldn’t forget it. He wouldn’t forget who was allowed to touch him, tease him. Bill shrieked in pleasure and begged him to do that again, and he did so. He knew he shouldn’t like it, but holy fuck he loved everything Stanley did to him. 

Stanley wrapped his hand around Bill’s spent cock, and stroked him gingerly to reward him for taking his spankings so well. Stanley could take it all in from this angle, Bill fully on display for viewing pleasure and his alone. 

“Stanley..” His moan barely above a whisper, but Stan heard it and that’s all that mattered. He was the only one who needed to hear it anyways. 

“Next time I’m gonna fuck you so hard. I’m gonna tie you up and fuck you so good… You'll feel me inside of you for days…” Stanley said through strained moans, getting tired himself now. Bill’s heart fluttered at the thought of a next time, and fluttered at the thought of being tied up. He wanted that so bad now that Stanley mentioned it. He thought of Stanley tying him to his bed, or tying his hands behind his back. Those fantasies, combined with a thrust right against his prostate with great timing, sent him over the edge. 

Bill came hard for the last time that night, and Stanley followed close behind him, yelling a combination of obscenities and Bill’s name as he did so. Stanley used his remaining strength and flipped them over one last time. 

“Th-That’s it though, right?” Bill asked, he was so overstimulated and so tired in the best way possible. Stanley stroked his hair, and pushed his hairs into place, 

“Of course,” He laughed, “I’m tired too now, you tired me out,” And Bill blushed at that, blushed at the realization of what just happened. He sighed and settled himself in the sheets of Stanley’s bed. If he could, he’d grow roots and stay there forever. His sheets were so soft and smelled like Stanley, with a combination of sex that was present there now. He closed his eyes to settle himself, and when he opened them Stanley was gone, and his heart ached with confusion and sadness. 

But, obviously, Stan came back. He only left him for a moment to get him an extra blanket in case he was cold, and a soft wet cloth to clean him up. He owed him some aftercare, after all of that. Bill stuttered out a sincere “thank you” as his heart swelled with love for him. Stanley shushed him politely, he didn’t need to speak anymore. He could hear the raspiness in his throat. He wrapped him in the soft blanket, as Bill barely had enough energy to keep his eyes open, and struggled to catch his breath, but did so.

Stanley settled next to him, and pulled him close. They listened to the calming melodies of their heartbeats. Bill rested his head in the middle of Stanley’s chest and breathed in his scent as he drifted to sleep, he traced the tattoos on his arm as he fell asleep. Stanley grew addicted to the subtle forms of affection only Bill Denbrough could do. It was the little things that drove him wild. He observed Bill’s beauty as he slept, and played with his hair to lull him to bed. He felt a pang in his chest, he was falling in love and there was nothing he could do.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

He woke up in his bed, oh goodness. How was he ever going to explain this to his dad. He struggled to breathe and gather his thoughts. He struggled even more to try to stand. His legs and his ass hurt so bad. Oh g-d, his parents probably had a search party assembled 4 hours ago, and have looked over every nook and cranny of their small Maine town looking for him. Oh hell. What was he going to do now. He scrambled to get up and find his pants, and find his shirt, hopefully his parents wouldn’t question why they didn’t smell like home, and why they were wrinkled. G-d he hoped his parents wouldn’t question him on where he was, cus he sure as hell knew Eddie was not going to cover for him on this. How was he even going to get home. 

Maybe he could get Stanley to drive him home? Where even was he? But he guessed that gave him an excuse to look around a bit. He looked around the room and noticed things that he was too... busy to notice last night. Surprisingly, his room was meticulously organized, apart from a couple lighters scattered all over the place. He walked over gingerly to his dresser. He noticed books in a perfectly straight stack, mostly books on different types of birds that could be seen in Maine. 

Bill laughed softly to himself, Stanley probably looked a bit ridiculous birdwatching, he probably startled them away with his boots and the chains that dangled from the belt looks on his jeans that made noises wherever he went. He noticed a copy of the torah as his eyes wandered around the table top, and to his surprise, and sadness, a framed picture. The picture was of 3 people, a young couple, and a young boy. The boy in the picture couldn’t have been older than 7, and he barely came up to his parents waists. He held both of their hands in the photo, standing between his parents. Bill recognized where the picture was taken, the front steps of the Derry Synagogue. This had to have been Stanley and his family. Perhaps he wasn’t as honest about being over his parents kicking him out as he thought. Why else would he have this? His heart ached, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel warm inside. He was nostalgic for a time he wasn’t even a part of. 

Stan looked so much different there. He was smiling, his face looked so full, his chubby childhood cheeks creasing as he smiled from ear to ear on that spring day nearly 12 years ago. His curly hair was the only thing the same. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Bill had seen that same smile come back once or twice when he had made Stan smile the other night. 

But as he smiled it felt foreign to him, as if he hadn’t been that happy in a long time. And unbeknownst to Bill, Stanley hasn’t been. He was beginning to find that happiness again in Bill. Stanley looked so innocent in that picture, so effervescently jocund. Bill was lost in thought, but got interrupted. Stanley startled Bill a bit.

“You were such a cute kid...” Bill said as he felt Stanley’s presence, “Still cute now,” Bill said with a shy smile. 

“Just cute?” Stanley asked with a purr to his voice, Bill shook his head no with enthusiasm, and Stan smiled at that.

“You thought I left huh?” Stan said as he leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom. “And now you’re snooping around my room, shame on you, William.” Stanley judged sarcastically, Bill was a bit turned on at the use of his full name like that, though. Stanley walked over and wrapped his strong arms around Bills frame, pulling him close to him. Bill rested his head on his chest and listened to the beats of his heart. He could stay for one more moment of sincerity. He could get used to this, he doubted he would have the opportunity to, but he could. 

“W-where did you go?” Bill asked, his voice a bit muffled against his chest. Stanley laughed, 

“I went out to get some eggs and shit,” and flour, butter, and syrup too. 

“W-why?” 

“To make you breakfast, dumbass. I already started. I figured you were more of a waffles kind of guy so I’m making those. But I guess I could make pancakes if you’re pissed about that. Didn’t think I was that type of guy did ya? Well I can assure you, I’m very full of surprises,” He explained with a wink that Bill didn’t see. Bill couldn’t help but blush at this, his skin getting hotter against Stanley’s. 

“I-I don’t know what t-to say. Thank you S-Stanley,” Stan could feel Bill smiling, and that caused the butterflies in his chest to awaken at full force. 

“I can sense a ‘but’ coming on...” Stan spoke with a bleak certainty. 

“I-I’m sorry b-but I cant stay.. I don’t even know what time it is b-“ 

“It’s 11:30.” Stan interrupted. Bill broke free of his lover’s arms and ran to the mirror to straighten himself up. He groaned at the hickies left on his neck from last night and tried to button up his collar high enough to hide them. He pulled his pants up higher on his hips and tucked his shirt into his shorts. Stanley came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist and pulled him close, resting his chin on the top of Bill’s head. He closed his eyes as he took a brief inhale of Bill’s calming scent. 

He smelt like vanilla and berries, like he used girls shampoo or something. And there was a lingering smell of sex still present on him, that Stan was proud to notice. His eyes fluttered open, he laughed as he watched Bill’s face contorted in annoyance as he looked at all the love bites that decorated his skin. 

“D-don’t laugh at me!!” Bill snapped, which Stanley found adorably amusing. “You c-couldnt have left a little less?” Bill asked, Stanley sighed and shook his head no. 

“Thing is Denbrough, I really couldn’t have, gotta let the people of this town know who you belong to,” He said with a wink, watching as Bill got flustered at the thought of what he just said. 

“That isn’t even the best part...” Stanley said slyly with a smirk on his lips. He turned Bill around and raised the material of his shorts up, to reveal the remnants of a handprint on his skin that he seemed to have forgotten about. Not that Stanley forgot though, he stiffened a bit in his pants as the memories from last night flooded his thoughts, “What do you-“ Bill was about to ask, but he cut himself off when he saw. 

Bill’s eyes went wide and he pulled his shorts back down, “Stanley!!!” Bill snapped, Stanley turned him back around, looking down to kiss him. 

“You’re so cute when you’re mad....” Stanley whispered against Bill’s eager lips. Bill quickly wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer, entangling his fingers in Stanley’s untamed bedhead. Stanley’s hands stayed at his waist, holding him close. Stan sucked Bill’s bottom lip into his mouth and Bill choked back a quiet groan. They kissed each other hard and loud, making those sounds that Bill liked so much. 

Bill pulled away, and at first Stanley thought it was because he didn’t want them to get too ahead of themselves. But he couldn’t be more wrong. Bill remembered how Stan had always done it, building him up. He hoped that one day Bill could get good at stuff like this just like Stan. 

Bill kissed down his jawline and traced it with his tongue as he went, “Bill...” Stanley groaned as his hands trailed lower, settling on his ass. Bill liked the positive reinforcement, he was gonna keep going. He toyed with the safety pin in Stanley’s pierced ear between his teeth, Stanley mewled at that. 

He trailed his kisses to the skin of Stan’s neck, “Only fair that I mark you up too, right?” Bill said, trying his absolute best to not stutter. 

“You’re so hot Bill.. fuck” He groaned, squeezing his ass, Bill whimpered and trembled at his touch. Bill sucked at the skin at the base of his neck, long enough until he was confident he left a mark there, trailing kid kisses down further, stopping at Stanley’s collar bone. He flicked his tongue over the protruding bone, kissing it softly before sucking the skin into his mouth, biting at it softly. Stanley felt himself grow harder as he groaned out Bill’s name, and he knew that Bill didn’t want to stay long enough to take care of it. Stanley pulled away from Bill’s mouth. 

Bill looked up at him with eyes that gleamed with concern, “W-was I not good enough?” Playing with Stanley’s curls out of nervousness, 

“Oh no.. not at all. Too good actually,” Stanley said, hoping he’d read between the lines, Bill smiled, “Ohhhh”. 

“We even?” Stanley asked, Bill sighed, 

“It'll do for now,” and they smiled with contentment. 

Stan breathed deeply and kept his arms around Bill’s waist. Wanting to stay there as long as they could. He suddenly felt empty, hollow. He was sad to see him go. He realized it was already too late. He went out and bought eggs and flour for this kid, he liked him. He fucking liked him. 

Bill broke free of his grasp, “I.. I really n-need to go,” Bill stuttered as he walked towards the doorway. His hand rested against the doorway, tapping it as he thought of what to say. He looked down at the floor, then back at Stan, deep in his eyes. Looking at how good he looked. Standing there, looking at him. The open curtains behind him let in light that illuminated his curls, making them look honey golden in the sunlight. His bed head was so cute, too. His curls were all over the place. Somehow, he’d gotten batter on his cheeks; and he looked so good in his boxers and apron. The fact he even owned an apron was surprising, but so, so cute. 

“How are you gonna get home?” Stan asked, and Bill thought for a moment, 

“I dunno, I’ll walk I g-guess. Derry isn’t t-too big of a town. I d-don’t know what my p-parents will say but, I’ll t-tell them something,” 

“I-I really did have a great time,” He continued, Stan walked up to him and kissed him, tenderly. Cupping his cheeks in his hands, he said against his lips softly as he pulled away, 

“So did I.” Bill grabbed one of Stanley’s hands and grabbed a pen from the kitchen table closest to him, and wrote his number on his hand. 

“D-don’t call me on weekends. D-don’t call me from the m-morning un-t-til 11p-pm. Call me though, so I can g-get your n-number and I w-won’t have to w-worry about y-you forgetting what I just said and my p-parents pick up the phone instead of me.” Bill said as he wrote the last digit on his hand. Bill looked at him, “P-please call me.” Stanley smiled and nodded,

“I promise you, I’ll call you,” Stanley reassured, he mentally kicked himself for sounding so desperate just then. “And I promise I won’t do anything stupid either, your parents won’t find out about me from me.” And Bill gave him a relieved look of gratitude and a warm smile, that Stanley couldn’t help but melt at. “I understand, Bill… don’t worry, if anyone gets it. I do. One day we’ll be safe to be together, I’ll make sure of it.”

Bill walked to his door and as he opened it to walk out, he blew him a kiss and waved goodbye, not saying a single word. And Stanley felt like such an idiot when he finally heard the door close, when he reached out to grab the kiss he blew him.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

There were many important days in Stanley Uris’ life; but very few that he cared to remember the date of. He remembered the day he and Richie became friends (only because Richie reminded him every year and made them celebrate it), he remembered the date of his bar mitzvah, he remembered the day he smoked his first cigarette, he remembered the day his parents kicked him out and he remembered the first day he ever got arrested. But, he knew there would be another day added to that list. He knew he’d remember the day that he was Bill Denbrough’s first time. 

Stanley tried to tell himself he only let him stay because he was his first, and he didn’t want to be too mean to the kid. But truth be told, the truth he didn’t want to admit to, was that he liked having him around. He liked having someone hang onto his every word. He liked having a boy pure as freshly fallen snow. He liked being able to have someone blush at his every glance. 

He liked Bill. 

He liked Bill a lot. 

He looked at his bed as he thought of their escapades last night. His eyes darted to his messy bedroom floor, he left those tights here. The ones that got him so hot and bothered last night. He thought it was in his best interest to let him forget them there. He could call him or something to give them back to him. Yeah, he could do that. That would give him an excuse to see him again. He laughed at himself, throwing his head back against the wall of his bedroom. 

Why was he acting like this? Normally he was looking for an excuse to send the boys he brought back to his apartment home, but Bill wasn’t like anyone he’d ever met. He was different, in the best way possible.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

Bill struggled to believe that that night had led them to here. Had led them to right now. Two weeks later, many hickies and packs of cigarettes later, there they stood, unbeknownst to either of them; falling in love with each other. At first Bill could not believe he gave his first time to a guy like that. But after his second time, his third time, and etc, etc, etc, he still could not believe it. But he was willing to do it over and over again until it made sense, though.

No. There was no way Bill was really here right now. There was no way Bill Denbrough was with Stanley Uris right now. And there was no way that Bill watched with a curious fascination as Stanley carved S + B in the middle of a big heart in the posts of the infamous kissing bridge of Derry while toying anxiously with the sleeves of the leather jacket he was wearing, the sleeves of the leather jacket that belonged to Stan. 

There was no way Stan had just lit a cigarette with his free hand, and had just offered Bill Denbrough the golden boy, a puff. And there was certainly no way Bill felt a pang of lust at the idea of Stanley putting out that cigarette on his skin, leaving a mark for the whole world to see. Yeah, Stan had given him his leather jacket, pins and all! And he felt more smitten every time he said it to himself over and over again in his head as looked at himself in the mirror with it at home. The jacket practically wore him, it was so big in him. 

But he liked it. It smelt like Stanley, cigarette smoke and a scent that was all Stanley’s own. It intoxicated Bill, and he liked to wear it most when Stan wasn’t around. It was worth going through all the trouble to hide it so his parents wouldn’t find it. One time, he had lied to his parents about going over to see his friend Eddie, but really he was at Stan Uris’ apartment.

Specifically, spread out on his bed, wearing nothing but his leather jacket, waiting for him to come home. Stanley had given him a copy of his apartment key to Bill so he could drop by whenever he liked. And Bill was so nervous and happy that they had taken such a big step in their odd sort of relationship. It was like diving headfirst in a deep, dark ocean that he couldn’t see the bottom of. He was scared, really scared. 

But he trusted Stanley enough to take the plunge. Sure, Stanley was rough around the edges, but he made Bill feel really happy. He got butterflies whenever he saw him. Or maybe that was just his nerves, nervous about the fate of their relationship. It would all be over in an instant if he was ever to be caught. He only held Stan’s hand on occasion, worried about who could be on the street at the same time, paranoias ensued and ran ramped in his mind. If anyone were to catch him holding hands with Stan, or leaving a diner with him, or kissing him, and snitched to his parents, his whole life would be over. 

Best case, his parents would send him away to a boarding school in Portland or Bangor, far, far away from Derry and the evils that it held, the evils that ruined the only surviving son of the Denbrough family. Worst case he was sent to a conversion therapy type of camp. His parents were very fond of those. Whenever they were brought up on the news or in the paper, or in a church sermon, they always smiled. 

“One less faggot is always good, fry em all if they have to,” He recalled his father saying as he skimmed through the paper while drinking his morning tea on a sunny morning. Saying that like it was nothing. Saying it as if his son wasn’t sitting across from him, trying not to cry because of that comment. But Stanley made him feel so alive. He was worth the risk. He was worth rolling the dice and playing the cards of his own fate.

Stanley convinced himself that Bill didn’t truly love him. He was just another pure virgin falling in love with his first ever proper boyfriend, the first person to ever touch him like that. Stanley was only here to capture his attention, and to teach him how to like it rough. But there would come a day when he no longer occupied space in his thoughts, or when the bad boy look wasn’t as exciting or dangerous anymore. Bill had some fears of his own as well. He worried that one day Stan would grow bored of him. He would no longer be a fun toy to play with, and lose interest in him. 

And they both hoped to g-d they were wrong. Bill really loved being with Stanley, and he loved being able to love him. But what broke Stanley’s heart, was that he knew this was just a phase. He’d seen Bills type so many times before, and he knew that this wouldn’t be the last time he’d see it either.

But no matter how many times the same type of boy would fall for him, he would never get over that look in their eyes. The innocence, the contempt for their parents rules, the awe in their gazes as they watched him wreak havoc wherever he went. 

But, that never looked better in anyone’s eyes than Bill Denbrough’s. G-d he could look in his beautiful blue eyes all day, not that he’d ever tell him that though. They had been “going out” for a while. Not that it was a typical relationship, not even considering the fact they were both boys in small town 1980s america. 

They were mutually exclusive, seeing only each other. But that was the thing, they were seeing each other, rarely though. Which quite honestly, left Stanley bewildered. He’d never met anyone who made him want to commit. But he’d never met anyone like Bill. Bill loved the idea of being with Stanley. He loved the idea of stealing his dad's credit card to buy them dinner, or bail Stanley out of the county jail. He loved the idea of asking his parents to borrow the family’s convertible, when they had no idea he was going to be fucked in the backseat by his boyfriend. 

And all said thoughts had become reality, Bill was happy to note. He loved the idea of his name one day occupying space on Stan’s ever expanding tattoo sleeve. But he was terrified of his parents ever finding out. And there had been some close calls, too. One day, Bill had forgotten to wear a long sleeved shirt and his father saw the remnants of a cigarette burn after Bill begged Stan to put one out on his arm. So they only saw each other when Bill was absolutely sure he couldn’t be caught. And he was definitely more careful to wear long sleeved turtlenecks after they met up, which was a bit suspicious for the middle of summer. He had a certain reputation to uphold. 

The Denbrough reputation. 

The most successful business owners in Derry. They employed nearly half the town with the winery they owned. Stanley never much cared for them. They were just a bunch of rich assholes selling wine to other rich assholes who had nothing better to do than waste their money. They were good for a laugh every now and then, when he would graffiti their office on main street. Playing a game with the local police, daring them to catch him. None of the jews in town much cared for them either though. It was no secret that the feeling is mutual and that they didn’t care much for the jewish population of Derry, as small as it was. 

Bill’s grandfather had immigrated to Derry from Germany during world war two, citing some fake injury as an excuse to avoid the draft in both the USA and Germany, starting what would be a successful winery and vineyard in the small community in the middle of who gives a shit, New England, moving to Derry about 20 years later, when land was cheap. Despite the lack of participation in the war, their nazi roots were still very obvious. Painfully obvious.

This was made obvious by their attempts to use political leverage in city council to stop renovation permits for the Derry Synagogue whenever something would “mysteriously go wrong” with the structural integrity of the building. Their attempts to cite centuries old legislation as cause to make it illegal for jews to celebrate hanukkah in Derry (which obviously, failed). But made painfully obvious by the nazi war memorabilia rumoured to be in Mr Denbrough’s study. And the rumours could be confirmed by Bill himself. Not that he liked it, or agreed with any of it. He thought it was disgusting. The Denbroughs hated gays and they hated jews. And right now Bill was head over heels for a guy who was all of the above.

But at the same time, he kind of liked the idea of his parents finding out. He knew that once his parents found out he was bisexual that would be it. He would be outcasted from the family and that would be the end of it. Bill Denbrough would cease to exist, in his parents' eyes at least. He would be swept under the rug, a passing memory his parents would drink to forget about. And Bill had no intention of being in the closet all his life, either. He wanted to be a writer anyways, so he didn’t particularly care if his parents disowned him eventually and he couldn’t continue on the family business. 

But he wanted to prolong that as long as fucking possible. So maybe being caught with a guy like Stan would be the best “fuck you” to his parents he could accomplish. He often imagined what would happen if his parents ever found out. He walked a fine line between golden boy and disappointment. Never wanting to fully commit to either role. And that’s what fascinated Stan so much about him. 

One minute he’d act like he was so sure of himself, that he was going to be out and proud and a horror writer, maybe even dabble in scripts one day, maybe be a playwright, have his name up in lights as the brains behind a broadway play. But then, he’d act totally content with the life his parents had preplanned and wrapped in a bow for him. That he was never gay, or bisexual, or any sort of label you could think of that included the possibility that he was even the slightest bit attracted to men. 

It was all Stanley’s fault, his disgusting hands had gotten his gay all over him as if it was a disease. It was all Stan’s fault, he had corrupted him. Stan would just laugh and kiss him to shut him up. And despite whatever he had just said, Bill would kiss back twice as hard. Stanley was more than happy to corrupt him, over and over again. Corrupt him so much he couldn’t walk for the next couple of days. Corrupt him so much he’d have to explain away the marks on his neck as some sort of rash to his concerned parents. He was more than willing and able to do that.

“Never thought I’d do something like this..” Stanley admitted, laughing in folly. 

Bill looked at him perplexed, “D-do what? V-vandalize suh-suh-something?” Bill asked sarcastically, and Stanley smirked at him, and shook his head. He grabbed Bill’s waist and pulled him close. 

“Course not, I meant to do this kind of thing.. carve our initials into something. Its pretty gay.” Stanley said, and Bill couldn’t help but laugh, 

“Gay?? This is the g-gayest th-thing we’ve ever done? We’ve literally-“ Stanley interrupted, returning the same joking tone as he spoke, 

“Fucked? Yes I know but.. you know what I mean..” Stanley laughed, “Bill, It’s so childish... so 1950s.. but with you. I like it,” He said as he peppered kisses all over Bill’s face, 

“Oh, c-could you huh?” Bill asked, 

“Mhmm... I’m afraid I already have.. And I could get used to being so infatuated with somebody...” Stanley told him honestly, kissing the cheeks that started to blush. 

“I c-could t-too...” Bill agreed, trailing off until he continued and found his point again, “You-you've never done cute stuff like this with anyone?” He continued, his voice sounding hopeful and happy, 

“Yeah, yeah I haven’t.. Only fair though,” Stanley said with a sigh of contentment as he pushed Bill’s auburn bangs out of his eyes, and Bill arched his eyebrows in confusion as he wasn’t sure what Stanley had meant by that, “Only fair. I take your real virginity, you take my coupley stuff virginity,” Bill playfully pushed him away, 

“S-shut up!!” Bill laughed.

“Kiss me hard enough, ‘n maybe I will...” Stanley teased with a suggestive wink and tone in his voice. 

“Coupley stuff isn’t even a word anyways...” Bill said as he crossed his arms. 

“Fair enough...” Stanley said as his arms made their way to Bill again. He pulled him against the bridge and held him there, pushing his chin up with his hand so their eyes could meet. 

“It’ll be hard but, you make me want to make this whole thing work. You.. make me believe that. I don’t know. Maybe there’s truth to this love stuff, ya know?” Bill couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“D-do you mean that,” Bill asked, the hopeful look in his eyes and cautious tone of voice made Stanley’s heartbeat go into overdrive. He was just too adorable. 

“Yeah. Yeah,I think I do. I haven’t come this close to meaning it in a long time. I don’t know what it is about you Bill,” Stanley said, eyeing him up and down. Even though he was fully clothed, he always felt so naked under his gaze, he felt so vulnerable and powerless, and he liked it like that, in a weird way. 

He grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind the area of the bridge he had just finished defacing. He pushed him against the cool wood in the dead of night. Stanley ghosted a hot whisper against his lips, slowly but surely closing the gap between them, ending the tension that had been between them while they were there. 

Bill broke them apart, “St-Stanley... we’re in p-puh-public..” He whispered, in no real rush or hurry to break things up, only saying so because he felt he should. 

“I don’t see anybody around,” He replied with a smirk, not stopping kissing his neck nor his hand on his crotch. 

“It’s st-still outside.. that’s gr-gross,” and Stanley laughed and supposed he was right. He took the hint and got off of him. 

“Your friend Eddie tell you something like that?” 

And Bill laughed, “N-No. It’s juh-just common s-sense. He’d p-probably agree, th-th-though,” 

“Can I at least show you something?” Stanley asked, laughing too, and Bill said yes. He pulled up the sleeve of his right arm. He had many traditional birds on his arm, but there was a new one there. It was a yellow canary with blue and purple flowers, Bill’s favourite colours, around it, and the bird had a small banner in its talons that said ‘Bill’ in script. Done in the same traditional style.

“I was gonna surprise you with it.. See, it’s a canary because, sometimes I feel like I’m the coal mine and you’re my canary...” He said with a goofy smile, though he was nervous as to what Bill would say. Bill’s mouth opened to speak but he didn’t say a single word, Stan was a bit more nervous now, and continued to speak.

“But... I- and don’t you dare tell me it was a mistake either, Denbrough. You mean a fucking lot to me, okay?” he was probably going to ramble on, so Bill kissed him to shut him up. Stan smiled against his lips and kissed back, Bill wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him as close as possible to him. 

Stanley pulled away when he felt wet tears trail down his cheeks that didn’t belong to him, “Everything okay?” Stanley asked, his voice deep with concern for Bill, and he nodded, 

“Y-yes. It’s j-just.. n-nobodies ever cared th-that much about me t-to do something l-like th-th-that for me,” Bill said, sniffling as he stuttered. 

Stanley kissed his tears away, wiping the rest away with his hand, “Well, now you’re with me; and I have no problem doing something stupid to show you I care,” Stanley said genuinely, and Bill whispered against his lips, 

“Show me right now....”. His smooth whispers drove him insane as always, Stanley laughed, 

“What happened to, ‘St-Stanley... we’re in puh-puh-public’,” he asked seductively in his ear, doing a bad impression of him, 

“N-Never mind wh-what I said...” and Stanley forgot he ever said it.

Stanley kissed at neck as his hand refound its place on Bill’s clothed member and he sighed softly. They heard the cars that drove by out of view, 

“Quiet, though....” Stanley purred in his ear, and Bill muttered an okay. He would try his absolute best to be quiet- but that was always so hard to do. Bill was always so loud, so vocal. And usually Stan couldn’t get enough of the sounds he made, but if he wanted it there and then- he’d have to keep it quiet. He bit at the skin of his neck that his lips lingered on, Bill bit his lip hard to keep quiet. 

He heard the undoing of the button of his jeans and the unzipping of his zipper and he had to bite his lip again. The only thing escaping from his lips was a suppressed moan that took the form of a muttered whine. Stan pulled Bill’s pants down and his boxers down with them. Bill tried to, but he just couldn’t keep in his high pitched moan as he felt the cold night air brush against his exposed cock. 

The thrill that someone could catch him like this made his heart beat faster than ever. It was fucking exhilarating, and he couldn’t believe he was doing something like this. This wasn’t him, this wasn’t the type of person he thought he was- but he guessed this was the type of person he was now. 

Stanley brought it out in him, Stanley made him such a fucking slut. Stanley stroked Bill’s cock slowly, more so just to tease him than to actually get him off. Soon after, Stanley undid and pulled his own pants down, followed soon after by his briefs. He was just as hard, if not more so. It brought peace to Bill that he wasn’t the only one who wanted it- Stan was just as desperate as he was to get off. He just was a lot better at hiding it, a lot better at keeping his composer. 

Stanley brought two fingers to Bill’s lips, as was routine when they weren’t at his apartment and didn’t have the luxury of using lube. Bill took them between his lips and sucked them quickly and obediently. Slicking then up with his spit and Stanley took them out when he felt they were good enough. 

“Next time we come here, you wanna be a good boy and suck me off too?” Stanley asked, slipping a finger into Bill’s hole as he spoke. Bill groaned, not at all prepared for that since Stanley didn’t warn him. 

“Y-yes pl-please,” He said eagerly, and Bill cursed himself for already looking forward to that. It really was too easy for Stanley to get him excited, it was almost unfair. He worked that finger around for awhile, sliding it in and out- but going way too slow for Bill’s liking. He wiggles his hips around to get it to go in deeper, and Stanley scoffed- as amused as always with his eagerness. He slid another one in, and Bill bit his lip so hard it started to bleed to suppress the moan he was about to like at the stretch he loved so much. Bill’s tongue jutted out to try and lap the bit of blood that pooled on his face, but Stanley beat him to it, kissing his beefing lips and lapping all the blood. It tasted like everything else about him, a bit sweet. 

“V-vampire...” Bill muttered sarcastically, and Stanley laughed, 

“Maybe...” and he continued, fingering him open. 

“Ready for the real thing baby?” and Bill replied that he was with wholehearted willingness. Stan slid his fingers out one by one. He grabbed him and picked him up, slamming him against the wood of the bridge and Bill got shivers down his spine at the act of force. He wanted him to take him so g-d damn badly. 

Stanley held his hips, and Bill kicked his pants off and wrapped them around Stanley’s hips, his cock pressing against Stanley’s stomach. Bill steadied himself but wrapping his arms around Stanley’s shoulders too, for support. Bill let out a mewl in anticipation. Stan put a hand to his lips as he slid inside of him all at once, assuming Bill was used to that by now. And he was, he took him beautifully, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist to push him in deeper. 

Bill let out a muffled groan as he felt him slide out slowly. Stan held onto his hips harshly as he pressed harshly inside of him. In and out at a fast rhythm, but Bill still begged for him to go faster. His pleas were muffled by the calloused skin of his palm though. Stan hid his face against Bill’s clothed shoulders, keeping his own sounds of pleasure at bay. 

“So fucking tight Bill....” Stanley whispered, and Bill whimpered against his hand again, “You make me want to fucking scream......” He continued. Bill wrapped his arms around Stanley’s arms and wrapped his legs even tighter around his waist too. As tightly as he could, anyways. He was relying mostly on Stanley’s strength to hold him up now. As always, Stan made him so weak, “Such a fucking slut for me, huh? You’re so easy Bill....”

Bill whimpered against his hand, and nodded his head as he sobbed in pleasure. He didn’t know how long he’d be able to last if Stan kept talking like that. Bill drew closer and closer to his end, not quite there yet though. Stan thrusted in him relentlessly. He scraped his nails against Stanley’s upper back and neck as he clenched around him as he hit his prostate over and over. “Holy FUCK- .... Holy shit Bill-“ Was all Stanley could say between moans he had to hush, careful to keep his voice down.

Bill knew he shouldn’t because it would be wrong but... a part of him secretly hoped the cars that drove by the bridge saw them, or even better- heard them. He hoped that Stanley’s hand covering his mouth would fall to his side, exposing his moans for the world to hear. He knew he shouldn’t want that, but he did. 

As if being able to read his thoughts, Stanley did so, “My good boy is so filthy...” and Bill let out a loud mewl that wasn’t contained anymore. Stanley gripped his hips harshly as he thrust inside him, harder and faster than he had before. Moans and gasps spilled from Bill’s lips; no longer muffled by Stan’s hand. Bill’s legs grew shaky and his arms grew tired, he was getting close to his end. Stanley understood that without Bill having to say a word, he was getting used to the body language and cues of his lover. And he was happy to know them. Bill came, screaming Stanley’s name into the midnight air as he did so, against Stanley’s stomach. 

“So, so pretty when you cum Bill....” Stanley mused with Bill’s lip between his teeth, cumming inside him as he said so. Bill shivered from the praise and the feeling of his cum inside of him. Something he’d never get tired of, being more sure of that than ever now. 

Bill whispered, “D-don’t puh-pull out y-yet... I like you h-here...” and Stanley smiled at the sweet sentiment, not planning on going anywhere. There was no where he’d rather be, than inside him, making him squirm. 

“I don’t know if I can stand yet, either,” Bill said with a laugh, and Stanley stayed there as long as he needed; and kissed his cheek to say that without having to say anything. Bill was finally ready to say it. The 8 letter sentence, something Bill had never said to anyone. Something Stanley had said numerous times to get boys between his sheets, but never meant. Stanley was ready to mean it now. There was something about the tenderness of that kiss on the cheek that was so different from all the others. 

It was a sign, a hidden cue; to both of them. He was finally ready to take the cold, menacing dive into uncharted waters. As inexperienced as he was, and as terrified of hitting the bottom as he was, he knew what he felt. He knew his heart. And his heart was telling him he felt this way, and his heart was commanding him to say it.

“I’m not afraid anymore,” Bill said as he used all his remaining strength to kiss Stanley abruptly and passionately. “I love you, Stan.” Not stuttering once as he spoke, Stanley stroked his face tenderly, “I love you more than you could possibly imagine.”

“Do you swear?”

“I swear, Bill” he said with a smile that was sure to stay as long as he was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, muah!!! all my love and hugs, from me to you


	2. baby you’re in luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15/02/21 update: edited grammar and spelling mistakes! is also spaced it better, hopefully it is easier to read!

Eddie was a huge part of Richie’s self acceptance, without even saying a single word, or giving a single glance back. His love for Eddie was so pure and true. Maybe being gay wasn’t so bad, if it meant he could love Eddie, it wasn’t so bad after all. He had liked him since elementary school, but he hadn’t ever spoken to him. Maybe once or twice, asking to borrow a pencil in a class he came unprepared for, but that was about it. He just about lost his mind when he found out he was his Bill’s best friend.

They were all sat in Stanley’s apartment when it happened,

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

Richie, Stanley, and Bill were all sitting together in Stanley’s apartment. The small room was dark, apart from the eerie glow of the kitchen light the three boys were too lazy to get up and turn off. Bill was in the middle of stuttering his way through a story, and Richie and Stanley smoked as they listened; and Bill as usual never took a single cigarette (or “smokes” as Bill called them) he was offered. Richie had zoned out about halfway through whatever event Bill was retelling, seemingly in real time. Stanley hung on every word, because he loved him, and because he could translate his stutter. A certain name peaked his interest as soon as it was mentioned though, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and heart race- in a good way. In a great way. 

“Wait.. wait... Eddie? Eddie who??” Richie spoke with a nervous earnest, a finally interested curiosity. So interested he didn’t even make fun of his stutter.

“Have you been listening, dipshit? His friend Eddie,” Stanley spoke, taking a long drag from his cigarette but careful not to blow it in the direction of Bill, who was nestled cozily in his lap. 

“Eddie??? Eddie who??” Richie asked, again with palpable desperation, and Bill sighed. 

““Eh-Eh-Eddie Kah-Kaspbrak, my best friend... ob-b-viously.” He said in a flat, bemused tone. The name Eddie had come up many times, he was confused as to why it suddenly mattered now. 

“Wait.. wait. You’re telling me Eddie Kaspbrak is your best friend??” Richie yelled as he stood up from the couch in Stanley’s apartment dramatically, trying to exaggerate his point. 

“I d-don’t see what the b-big deal is. You n-never a-asked,” Bill replied, unfazed completely. He looked at Stan with confusion as to why he was suddenly so mad, to which Stanley returned with a laugh. 

“Richie here has had a bit of a crush on your friend Eddie for a long time. Since like, forever. We’re talking about a madly in love type deal,” Stanley said, and Richie hoped he wasn’t blushing. Richie muttered a “Shut up,” under his breath. It lacked the confidence to be heard aloud because it wasn’t true. 

“Stan... Stan.. Stan... do you think Eddie’s gonna be there... Stan.. Stan do you think Eddie’s gonna notice that I got a new button up tomorrow.. Stan.. Stan... do you think Eddie’s gotta notice I’m the one who’s been putting love letters in his locker...” He said something like, “Up yours, Uris,” “Pick a finger, Uris” or something immature like that, they all sounded the same to Bill. 

“Sh-sh-shut up, both of y-you. Wh-what are you guys, 12?” Bill interrupted their bickering, “Richie... was what he said true.. you wrote those...?” Bill asked, his voice quiet as he spoke, as if he wasn’t there when and was lost in thought. Richie nodded. Suddenly, Bill smiled. He had remembered those notes from last year, and how happy they made Eddie. And he remembered how sweet they were. They were never signed, but they all had the same messy handwriting and touching words. That then and there made Bill change his mind about Richie. 

Sure, he liked Richie, he was fun to be around; but now he knew that he was someone who could be trusted with his best friend. 

“Th-that changes things. I’ll se-se-set you guys uh-up. You’re the only one of St-Stanley’s friends that I actually r-really like, so.. d-don’t make me r-regret it.” He smiled, and Richie was overcome by joy. 

He spoke at a mile a minute, “Thank you, thank you Bill! I promise you won’t- Thank you, William!!!” Richie hugged him tightly. Bill would leave it up to Eddie to tell him, but the truth was; while Richie never made it obvious who wrote those notes, Eddie hoped with everything in him that it was Richie who wrote them.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

Bill overheard the kitchen phone ringing as he was getting dressed. He ignored it, and let the phone continue to ring until it eventually stopped. But it didn’t, whoever was calling kept calling, over and over. Out of annoyance, Bill ran out of his room and down the stairs to answer it. Nearly slipping on the kitchen tile, he answered the phone, “H-hello, Denbrough residence,” He said sweetly, his tone was about to change though. 

“Hey, Bill, it’s me-“ Richie said nervously on the other end of the phone, and Bill groaned in annoyance.

“Oh. Hey R-Richie. How’d you get my number?” Bill asked, putting aside the fact he checked the messages and Richie called 5 times back to back, and had to clear each one of those messages. 

“Oh, Stannie gave it to me,” and Bill rolled his eyes, he’d have to talk to him about that later. “F-for G-d's sakes, Richie. Why are you cuh-cuh-calling me? You’re lucky my parents aren’t home to pick up the phone...” “I’m j-just,,, n-nervous...” Richie explained.

Bill laughed, “Yeah no shit you’re nervous, you’re stuttering w-worse than I am, what’s up?” “That’s why I called you, I wanted to talk to you about tonight.” and Bill sighed, and leaned against the kitchen wall. His nervousness was cute, but he really didn’t have time for it right now. 

“You d-don’t have anything to worry about, I told Eh-Eddie eh-everything about you and h-he liked what he heard! Pl-plus, I’m his best friend so he trusts me. You should tr-tr-trust me too. Believe me, you’re both gonna have a great time,” And he heard Richie sigh a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone, and Bill felt happier now that he was a bit happier, or at least; less on edge. 

“Did you oversell me to him though??” Richie asked, nervously, playing with the curly phone cord, twirling it between his fingers. “If anything, I undersold you- You’ll d-do fine. Are you picking him up?” Bill asked, and Richie nodded. He then mentally kicked himself for being so stupid, because Bill obviously couldn’t see that. His nerves were really doing a number on him. 

“Yah, was planning on it. Figured he’d like me being a gentleman and shit.” 

“Ok good, s-see I’m g-glad you called. Do n-not pick him up. His muh-muh-mother will see you. Me and him are gonna w-walk there. It isn’t far. Don’t d-do anything duh-dumb to out him, okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah I won't. So... same time and same place and all that?” 

“Mhmmm... Bye Richie-“ 

“Wait wait what about-“ 

“Don’t be so nervous, I promise, everything will be just fine. If you want, I’ll call Eddie right now and tell him even more great things about you. I puh-promise, you’re gr-gr-great.” He reasoned, 

“Don’t- I don’t want him to be disappointed,” Richie replied with a sadness that had a wishfully melancholic tone in his voice, which broke Bill’s heart to hear. 

“Trust me. He will n-not be disa-p-p-pointed” Bill offered with hopeful sincerity. 

“Because I’m such a great guy-“ Richie said hopefully, 

“Y-yes. And because...” Bill cut himself off, stopping him from saying too much. “Goodbye Richie, see you in a c-couple hours,” And hung up. 

“Because why!!! Because why-“ He yelled into the phone before he realized Bill had hung up on him; the dial tone static cut him off. He sighed and put the phone back on the hook, deciding it was best to let Bill’s unfinished thought go to the back of his mind, or forget about it all together. But he couldn’t. But who cared anyways, it was probably nothing anyways.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

Richie checked out his reflection in the rear view mirrors of his car. He wore a new hawaiian shirt for this and everything, hoping it would be worth that. He had begged and begged Bill to set up a double date with him and Eddie and Bill and Stanley, literally begged him. And he was very, very persistent; and he was not opposed to blackmail either. Bill eventually gave in, and set up a double date at some restaurant he’d picked. Bill said he’d pay so Richie didn’t bother to remember the name. He walked into the place, and Stanley waved over to him. He sat next to him in the red vinyl booths and sat. 

“Hey Rich, you look nervous as shit..” He said with a laugh, patting Richie’s tense shoulders.

“Could you tell?” He asked, hoping he couldn’t and he was just assuming, he didn’t want Eddie to know how nervous he really was. 

“Yeah, I could see it from a mile away. Plus, you’re here so early. They’re not gonna get here for another hour dude. Holy fuck, get a grip.” Stanley replied, 

“Well. You’re here earlier than I am.. what’s up with that?” He emphasized. 

Stanley laughed, “Dude. We’re best friends, I knew you’d come early so I came early to talk some sense into you,” And Richie nodded, and gestured for Stanley to continue, 

“I know this guy is special to you, but there’s no reason to be nervous. I’ve hung out with this guy because Bill really wants him to like me, and I can tell you there’s no-“ Stanley cut himself off when he looked at Richie’s face, to say he'd be angry would be a big understatement. 

“You’re telling me you’ve been hanging out with Eddie?!” He exclaimed.

“Dude, you’re acting like we’re best friends or something. Calm down!! We’re not, I just hang out with him and Bill. Calm it the fuck down, I’ll order you a drink..” He said as he gestured to a waitress to come to their table and pulled out one of his fake ids to show her, 

“Two vodkas on the rocks, put it on the tables tab for tonight,” He said without breaking his eye contact with Richie, hoping he’d accept his excuse and not get too mad; and the waitress nodded and left. “Yeah, I understand. What are you talking about with this tab shit?” Richie asked, turning to look at him again. “I don’t know, Bill’s probably gonna take his dad's credit card to pay for this, so I don’t care- I mean, this kid just takes his dads card and he doesn’t even notice-“ 

“You’re really having a bad impact on this kid, Staniel...” Richie joked. “Nice.” He continued as they high fived to that. 

“And soon, you’re gonna be having a pretty bad impact on Eddie... if you know what I mean...” Stanley said with a suggestive smile, wiggling his eyebrows up in down just to be sure Richie got his innuendo. 

And Richie most certainly did, he smiled and hoped that Stan was right. 

“They better not fuckin’ ask for ID,”

“They better not.”

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

They sat and talked for a while longer. Stanley knew exactly what to say to make Richie feel more at ease. Not completely, but he did feel a bit better. His shoulders weren’t as tensed and his thoughts were a lot more clear, but he still anxiously tapped his worn doc martens on the ground as he waited for Bill and Eddie, more specifically Eddie though. 

Finally, after 45 minutes (not to say they were late, Stanley and Richie were just very, very early), 15 minutes early; Bill and Eddie arrived. Bill looked as he always did, arising a smile and a mental undressing from Stanley but not doing much for him. Eddie took his breath away, literally and metaphorically. He looked so cute, nervously smiling at Richie as he sat down, not a single hair out of place, and his button up framing his small, lithe body amazingly as always. He was radiating beauty like he always did, at least in Richie’s eyes. Eddie and Bill sat opposite Richie and Eddie.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

After about 15 minutes of small talk, and Richie telling a series of bad jokes, that still somehow managed to get a couple laughs out of Eddie, Bill and Stanley shared a look, and a subtle nod. 

“I think we’re gonna leave you two kids... have fun...” Stanley said as he and Bill stood up, as if that wasn’t their plan all along. Richie didn’t know whether to hug him or punch him for leaving him all alone with Eddie. So much could go wrong, the rational part of his brain told him, but so much could go right; the hopeless romantic side of his brain also told him, the side that still believed in love. The side that believed he and Eddie could fall in love. 

“Be-behave yourself, Eh-Eh-Edddie....” He said with a wink, Stanley wrapping his arm around Bill’s shoulders as they walked away. Richie hoped Eddie didn’t behave himself that night. 

Eddie laughed nervously to break the ice, “I guess that leaves us here,” Eddie said, “Guess it does... at least Bill left us the money to pay for this shit though... if you wanna leave at least you won’t be dining and dashing, right?” Richie joked, which got a laugh out of Eddie. It was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard, it was one thing to make everyone else laugh. It was a whole other thing to be able to make Eddie laugh. He felt such a joy and satisfaction when he did so, he felt as if the heavens opening up and cascading rays of light upon him wouldn’t feel as good as that. 

“Who said I wanted to leave...” Eddie replied with a smile, running his foot up Richie’s calf. No. That didn’t just happen. Richie tried to make a rational explanation for what just happened, but he couldn’t. That definitely just happened. Eddie Kaspbrak was flirting with him. The Eddie Kaspbrak. The Eddie Kaspbrak he had spent more than a decade pining for, with no end in sight.

“When did you meet Bill?” Richie asked, trying to settle himself, trying to distract himself from the foot working its way up his leg, trying to distract himself from the gorgeous shorter boy trying to play footsie with him. Standard first date talk. He could do this.

“Fuck, this is our first date,” The realization hit him like a tonne of bricks, like the waves in a raging monsoon; as it had so many times that night. Maybe Richie couldn’t do this. 

He smiled sweetly in the nostalgia of trying to retell the story, “Me and Bill- sorry, Bill and I; have been friends since we were little kids. He was the only one who wouldn’t make fun of my asthma, and I was the only one who wouldn’t make fun of his stutter-“ 

“Weird solidarity?” Richie asked before taking a sip of his drink, Eddie laughed again, 

“Yah, I never thought of it like that.. but I guess that’s a good way to put it. We’ve been best friends since we started kindergarten, so whenever age that is. What about you and Stanley?” 

“Oh, same kinda story, me and Stannie (he didn’t bother to correct his grammar there), met when we were kids and ‘been friends ever since. We got fag solidarity, and druggie solidarity I guess. We play in a band together too,” Richie explained, and Eddie sat before him completely tantalized. He had never heard anyone talk like that except Stanley. 

But it was so much different to be talked at like that. He was everything his mom warned him about, and there was something so enticingly intoxicating about that, something absolutely alluring that. Being around Richie was something he couldn’t quite describe. He wanted more of it, and he knew he couldn’t get that from anywhere else, trying would be futile, unsuccessful. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands, expecting any other outcome other than it slipping through your fingers. He had a feeling that Richie was it for him, all he needed. The more they talked, the more Richie felt more like home. 

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Eddie replied, “Oh yah, I remember Bill talking about going to your shows, he said you guys actually are pretty good. Maybe I could join him and go to a show one of these days...” He cooed, leaning forward and batting his eyelashes subtly as he spoke. 

Richie ate it up, he adored how cute he was. Cute was an understatement. He was fucking adorable, and Richie took mental pictures every second they spoke. Not wanting to forget anything. Not wanting to forget how cute his eyes sparkled in the glow of the lights hanging above them, how his full lips came together to form a smile when Richie spoke, and how the buttons of his blue polo shirt practically begged to be undone; or maybe the latter was just Richie getting ahead of himself. Richie blushed, hoping not as wildly as it felt, his cheeks heating up like lava. 

“I- Yah, yah you should, we are pretty good. Family friendly, too, The Christ Killers are fun for the whole family..” He said, arising a laugh from Eddie again, a quieter one, but it still counted. This was the 6th one tonight. Yah, Richie was keeping track.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

They sat there and talked for a while, and learned more about each other. Richie found out all about Eddie’s love hate relationship with his overbearing mother, who had a flare for hypochondria. He learned about all his ailments that he was still in the process of trying to figure out if he really had them, referring back to his mother. And Richie hoped that Eddie’s interest in him wasn’t just him ceasing the opportunity to reclaim his wasted youth; make his mother mad in a way that no other romantic interest could. But, the way Eddie looked at him when he spoke made all his doubts disappear. Eddie learned all about Richie. How he felt like he didn’t fit in anywhere except the seedy bars his band played at, how he came alive when he made somebody laugh, how he was truly in his element on a stage, got along well enough with his parents, and that Stanley had been his best friend since kindergarten. 

The minutes felt like seconds, they really enjoyed each other’s company. Eddie was everything Richie expected and more, he was easy to make laugh and easier to annoy. But no matter how annoyed he got, no matter how many impressions he did, Eddie never got up to leave. He liked to be annoyed, he liked to be annoyed by Richie. He got on his nerves in the best sort of way. Richie had a nervous habit of biting the back of his lip ring, and drove it Eddie absolutely wild. It made him wish it was his skin between his teeth instead of the cool metal of his piercing; but he tried not to think about that right now. 

But it was hard not to. He distracted himself by asking Richie another question about himself, and got lost in their conversation. Richie was fun to talk to, he was really funny, and he loved the way he looked at him when he talked. He always looked at him intently when he spoke, as if he was the only person in the room; he made him feel like the red seas parted at the sound of his voice. He made him feel heard, he made him feel important. He was funny, in an eccentric, annoying sort of way. 

But it was charming and endearing in a strange sort of way. He was persistent in trying to make him laugh. And there was a flare of danger about him too, which was accentuated by the marlboro package sticking out of his button up pocket. He drank, smoke, played guitar and swore. He was someone his mom would be outraged if he was even within the same block of, let alone on a date with him. He was a rough, jagged edge that he wanted to cut his finger on, just to prove that he could. He was everything Bill liked about Stanley; minus the slight pretension Eddie didn’t like. 

Richie didn’t take himself too seriously. He was easy to talk to, too. Eddie couldn’t believe how much he had already vented to him, but it just felt so natural. And Richie was willing to listen to it all. Conversations with him were easy, and were smooth as honey; they got each other. They both felt like the evening was going well, and both hoped to G-d with nervous hearts that the other boy at the opposite end of the table felt the same.

Eddie set his hand on the table, still lost in what he was saying. Richie saw his chance and wanted to take it so bad. He’d been wanting to take this chance since he was a little kid, hopeless doodling R + E in his notes, hopelessly playing with how “Eddie Tozier” sounded on his lips. Richie took the leap of faith. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he did so. He grabbed Eddie’s hand and took it in his. 

As he interlocked their fingers he felt one feeling, right. It felt so right, so perfect. His hand was small, and soft; his was big and his fingers were cut and calloused; they fit perfectly together. Their hands were made to go together, they knew it then and there. Eddie’s cheeks blushed, and Richie knew he realized it too. They looked at each other, and laughed; love blooming in their gazes. 

“You’re blushing...” Richie thought out loud.

“So are you...” Eddie replied, tracing patterns on Richie’s hand with his thumb, and Richie’s heart beat to the rhythm of his touch. 

“Do you wanna order something to eat?” Was all Richie could think to say.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

Richie sensed the night coming to an end, but he hoped that he could do something to change that. Anything to change that. The bowl of ice cream in between them serving as the hour glass that marked the end of their night. Eddie scrapped his spoon at the bottom of the bowl, and scooped up what was left. He reached over and held it in front of Richie’s mouth, 

“Last bit’s all yours...” He said with a noticeable flirt in his voice, and Richie certainly noticed it. He ate it and smiled.

“Th-Thanks,” He stuttered, not sure how to react, and hoping he wasn’t misreading anything. Eddie giggled, G-d his giggle was so adorable. 

“Bill left some money so.. you wanna head out?” And Eddie nodded. They both stood up at the same time, Richie let Eddie walk away first. He caught up to him, and put his arm around him, sending chills down his spine at his touch. 

“I know you don’t want your mom to know you were out tonight- I totally get that don’t worry about it Eds-“ But he was cut off.

“Don’t call me Eds,” Eddie said with a certain insincerity in his voice, he didn’t really mean that. Sure, it got on his nerves a bit but, it had a certain endearing quality to it. Just like all of Richie’s impressions that still sounded exactly like him. He grew to love them over the course of the night, just like he grew to love to love being called Eds. Exactly how he grew to love Richie; though he didn’t admit that to himself just yet, he dismissed it as his heart getting ahead of itself. But it wasn’t. He was falling in love with Richie Tozier. 

Sometimes it takes a year to find love, sometimes it takes an entire lifetime; for them, it only took one night. And Richie laughed off Eddie’s insincerity just as he should have, they both knew he didn’t mean it. Richie continued where he left off, holding the door open for him as they spoke.

“But, I don’t want you to have to walk home. I can drop you off like, at the end of your street. Your mom won’t find out, I promise,” and Eddie smiled and agreed, thanking him, little did he know that Eddie’s attention was all the thanks he’d need; all the thanks he’d ever need. They walked through the parking lot and Eddie laughed at the terrible parking job. 

Richie said something absentmindedly like, “Laugh it up, Kaspbrak,” with a light hearted tone to make sure he knew he didn’t mean it. It was pretty terrible, on his part. But he was lucky he didn’t hit a telephone pole on his way here, his nerves made it so hard for him to focus on the road as he drove there. All he could focus on was Eddie, and all the million and one ways he thought the night could go horribly wrong; and to work to avoid all of them. 

“Not sure if I wanna get into a car with you...” He joked, the flirt in his voice never leaving, and he got in nonetheless. Richie opened the front passenger door of his parents black car, and Eddie happily got in. Richie got in on the drivers side.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

“I had a great time,” Richie said, sad because it was nearing its end, Eddie smiled, and seemingly carelessly traced patterns into his thigh.

“It doesn’t have to end just yet though... I mean, you have a car, drive us somewhere nice, we can go somewhere and talk,” The flirt in his voice not going anywhere, if anything, getting more noticeable. Richie couldn’t work around it anymore, he couldn’t dismiss it anymore, it was real, and he started to get dizzy. 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds great,” Richie said, and his nervousness made that sound like a lie, but it most certainly was not. How could he not be nervous? The night of his dreams was going exactly according to plan. He drove them to a secluded area, covered by trees but still open enough where you could see the night sky. It was close by what locals called, the kissing bridge- so couples frequented there a lot. Richie was apprehensive as hell as he pulled in, worried Eddie would take this all the wrong way and be mad he misinterpreted what he had said. Not that there was much to misinterpret, but Richie knew if there was a way, he’d find it. Eddie’s hand hadn’t left his thigh, so he took that as a good sign. 

“The sky looks so pretty tonight,” Eddie said, looking up at the mosaic of lights in the dark sky. Richie smiled, “Not as pretty as you, though,” and Eddie tried to fight back a smile, but his happiness was overwhelming. 

“You’re dumb,” Eddie laughed,

“Maybe you’re the dumb one for going out with me…” Richie laughed as well; both of them were so happy, drunk off of each other’s enjoyment. 

“I had a really great time,” Richie said, quieter this time; but just as sincere. He had a goofy smile on his face, a smile so adorable it could make someone fall in love- and Eddie definitely was. 

“You already said that,” Eddie spoke softly, his voice as suggestive as ever. 

“Well, well... I really mean it. I really like you Eddie and I really want you to know that because-“ He rambled, not sure what he point was but he hoped he found it as he spoke. He was getting lost in Eddie’s eyes and it was hard to speak. It was hard to think. Eddie interrupted him, though. 

He pulled him by the collar of his shirt and needily whispered against his lips, “Kiss me Richie...” and Richie separated the gap between their lips immediately. Eddie groaned into this kiss, he was waiting for this moment for so long. The cool of Richie’s lip ring was a contrast to his hot skin. Eddie tugged at it softly with his teeth, and Richie groaned into his mouth. Eddie’s lips tasted sweet, like strawberry chapstick; a contrast to Richie’s that tasted like the smoke of the cigarettes he smoked. 

Richie saw the opportunity and took it, pushing his tongue past the opening of Eddie’s lips. He ran his fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss, biting on Eddie’s bottom lip as he did so. Eddie’s hands slowly dropped from his collar to his chest, lazily unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt, Richie grew woozy from his touch, as slight as it was. Richie’s tongue overpowered Eddie’s as they kissed, and Eddie moaned as Richie’s hand pulled his hair, liking the slight pain. 

One of Eddie’s hands made its way to Richie’s thighs, and then his jean covered member; his touch felt better than he ever could have imagined. Richie pulled their lips apart and kissed down his neck slowly, savouring every inch of his soft skin. His teeth bit at skin his lips touched, anxious to mark him up. 

Eddie groaned as Richie sucked his skin purple, “Mhmmm... Richie,” he called out, his voice fading off into a hushed moan. The sounds were music to Richie’s ears, and he was so proud to be the cause of them. Even prouder of how pretty his skin looked with his love bites on it. Eddie pulled away suddenly and his eyes jutted open, Richie was about to ask him what was wrong but he spoke up first before he got the chance to.

“I would take this slow but.. I just.. I- I was hoping Bill hasn’t told you this but...”

“Told me what...,” Richie interrupted, desperately hanging on his every word.

“I really like you.. and I wouldn’t normally do this but... Richie I... I...” He stammered out, Richie couldn’t believe what he had just heard, but he’d ask him about that later. 

“Look at you, you’re even stuttering like Bill now. Tell me what it is, what’s on your mind...” Richie said, kissing his neck softly as he spoke. 

“I.. I want you so bad...” he confessed, nervously looking at him and waiting for a response. Again, Richie couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and how adorable Eddie looked when he said how badly he wanted him. 

“Let’s... let’s move this to the back seat then, yeah?” raking his teeth over the exposed skin of his neck now, unbuttoning one of the buttons of his polo. Eddie mewled at the feeling, and was so happy Richie wanted to go all the way too. 

Eddie climbed to the back seat of Richie’s car, lying down and gesturing for Richie to follow. He followed immediately, thanking whatever G-d was up there, if he existed at all, that this was happening as he climbed on top of him.

Richie continued where he left off, his lips on his neck and his hands quickly unbuttoning the buttons of his polo. G-d he looked so cute when he wore these, but he knew he’d look even cuter without them though. He pulled his shirt over his head, Eddie moving in a way that made it easier. Richie looked at the blank canvas before him, and Eddie both came alive and shuddered under that gaze. He moved his arms over his skin shyly to cover up, but Richie took both of his wrists in his large hand and pinned them above his head. 

Eddie moaned at the thought of how submissive he must’ve looked, how powerless he was- and he never wanted that feeling to go away. He wanted to be under him forever, or as long as he’d have him. 

“Don’t try to cover up,” He whispered in his ear, “You’re so fucking pretty Eds...” and he punctuated his sentences with kisses on his collarbones as he spoke, Eddie moaned out a thank you. 

Richie nipped at the flesh there, loving the sounds Eddie made when he did so. He bit at the flesh of his collarbones until there were pretty marks there that adorned his pale skin like flowers; and Richie wanted nothing more than to create a garden. He kissed his way back up his neck. His tongue traced the bruises he left there, and Eddie bit his lip hard to contain the groans he wanted to make. He moved his knee between his legs and softly rubbed up against his hardening member, Eddie whined at the feeling. It felt good, but not nearly enough of what he needed. The windows of his car got foggy from all the moaning and gasps for breath. 

He gradually increased his pace, while still agonizingly slow. Eddie wanted more, needed more; Richie knew that and would give it to him- but wanted to keep him waiting. He ran a teasing hand down his torso, tracing aimless patterns in his skin, gradually going lower and lower; Eddie’s breath hitching the lower he got. Anticipation growing in him. His hand finally meeting the waistband of his pants that were straining the bulge they covered. 

Richie’s touch and increasing pace of his knee getting to be too much for him, and Richie loved looking at the beautiful mess he was making out of Eddie already. He finally had his fingers on the button of his jeans, “May I?” Richie asked, whispering in his ear, and the hotness of his breath sending chills down Eddie’s spine. 

“Oh G-d yes!! Richie.... please...” He said through a strained moan. Eddie looked at him with needy wonderment, begging for him to continue with his gaze; he wanted nothing more than Richie’s hands all over him, his cock ached for him. He undid the button of his jean shorts, and slowly unzipped the button of his shorts, sliding his jeans down his legs. Eddie kicked them off with desperate enthusiasm that Richie was all the more turned on by. Richie loved to be needed. His tented boxers were soon to follow, joining his shorts on the floor of his car. Richie couldn’t believe it, never would he have ever thought he and Eddie would be here, right now. Eddie met his eyes and saw nothing but love and raw adoration in his eyes. 

“You’re staring... Richie...” Eddie whispered, “I cant help it....” Richie admitted with seduction oozing from his voice, “You’re just so cute Eds... cute, cute cute,” Punctuating every cute with a kiss on his cheek, making Eddie giggle. Richie took him in his hand finally, savouring every bit of that moment, “Oh Richie....” He sighed, shutting his eyes as moans slipped from his lips, unable to control them now. Richie had had many boys in the back of his car like this, just like Eddie. Preppy boys in their pressed shirts that desired the danger that Richie had to offer, the risk he fulfilled in them. He made them laugh, and he also made them scared; not so much scared though, rather tantalized by the danger he had to offer. 

They liked both of those qualities. But in that, they were nothing like Eddie. Eddie was special. He wasn’t like any of the others. No one sounded as pretty when they moaned, no one looked as pretty sprawled out on the backseat of his car, no one looked him in the eyes the same. His name sure as hell didn’t sound as good on anyone else’s lips, as it did Eddie Kaspbrak’s.

Richie held him in his hand and Eddie groaned, waiting for him to do something. He felt so bare, so exposed; Eddie was completely naked and all Richie had was a few buttons undone from his shirt. But, he liked feeling so exposed, he liked the way Richie looked at him. 

“Only cum when I tell you to...” Richie grunted huskily in his ear, perpetuating that submission he felt, and Eddie grew impossibly hard and shivered as need washed over him. Richie eyed him hungrily, like a hunter eyed it’s prey; but there was no prey in this situation- Eddie eyed him back with the same wanton need as Richie did. Richie didn’t know what he wanted to do, all he had wanted to do was to touch Eddie, and hadn’t thought much further from that point. He started to stroke him; feather light touches up and down his shaft. Eddie panted, and ran a hand through Richie’s hair, and undid the rest of the buttons of his shirt, and eyed what little bit of pale skin on display. 

Eddie twitched in Richie’s hand as he sped up his strokes, and he pulled at Richie’s hair at the overwhelming feeling, “Richie... Richie... please... don’t stop,” He pleaded through moans.

“Wasn’t planning on it Eds... you look too good to stop,” He said, tracing a vein on dick as he spoke, Eddie shuddered in pleasure at the compliment, blush ghosting his cheeks. His moans matched the pace Richie was going at, and Richie connected their lips again. 

Their kiss was messy and passionate, Eddie groaning into his open mouth. “Oh G-d...” He called out as Richie ran his thumb against his slit that dripped with precum.

“You like that... hmmm?” Richie mused, pulling apart from Richie and his hot breath danced on his lips, Eddie nodded and let out a moan of carnal delight, he was nearing his end soon. He’d never been touched like this before, this was all so much for him in the best way possible. And he had never pictured the first time he would be touched like this would be by the guy he had liked in secret for almost 3 years now, Bill being the only other soul to know about it. As he panted and Richie kissed him, he thought for a brief moment how lucky he was that Bill never listened to him and went to Stanley’s stupid gig instead. He would never be here if he had listened to him, he wouldn’t be on the brink of cumming in Richie Tozier’s hand in the backseats of his car if he had listened to him. 

Richie felt Eddie tense up, and stroked him one last time, “You can cum now,” Richie said, impossibly hard in his own pants right now, sure he would loose his mind if Eddie came in his hand, and Eddie nodded.

“Oh.... oh,,,Richie,,,” He said through a loud, raspy moan. The look on Eddie’s face was worth every second of longing and pining Richie ever did. His cheeks were flushed a beautiful shade of red, and his mouth parted open as a string of pants and murmured “Richie!!!”s slipped out, eyes halflidded and his hair beautifully messed. He released all over Richie’s hand as he did, and he panted as he came down from his high. 

Eddie smiled through embarrassment as he looked at Richie’s hand, “Sorry,” he said, and Richie took one of his own fingers in his mouth for a second, “Don’t be Eds.. you taste as good as you look,” He said with a suggestive wink, and Eddie felt himself start to grow hard again. Eddie took Richie’s hand from him lightly, and sucked his fingers clean; and Richie didn’t know it was possible to be this attracted to someone. Richie felt a hushed groan roll from between his lips.

“Holy shit Eddie....” but, Richie was struck with a sudden realization and put some distance between them, still straddling him though.

“Hey your mom’s probably really worried we can.. we can go back to your place,” Richie said, but realized how that could be interpreted and continued, “Not- not that I want you to go, I just wouldn’t want you to get in trouble,” Richie continued, and Eddie smiled, but pulled him back. He was inches away from his face, Richie was taken aback his forwardness, and thought to himself, “Oh, a power bottom, eh?” 

Eddie spoke, “Already took care of it, I’m at Bills tonight,” and ended with a wink. Richie paused for a second, not sure what he meant by that, until he got it, “????.... OHHH I get it.... lying to your mom huh... someone’s bad...” Richie said against his lips, pushing a strand of hair behind Eddie’s ear. 

“And that someone is me...” Eddie said, that flirt back in his voice and more prominent than ever. Richie pushed their lips together and pulled his unbuttoned shirt off, and quickly undid his jeans and kicked them off, joining Eddie’s somewhere on the floor. He pulled his boxers off next, freeing his hard member that ached to be touched more than he had ever remembered. Eddie senses what was going next as they kissed, and Richie sensed some apprehension there. 

Richie pulled away, “What’s wrong, is everything okay?” He asked, voice heavy with concern. Eddie shook his head no, 

“Nothing’s wrong. I’ve just... I’ve never... I’ve never done this before.. go.. go slow okay?” And Richie thought he was going to faint. He couldn’t believe it, he was going to be Eddie’s first. But Eddie wasn’t done speaking, 

“And I really want you to... you know... be my first just.. don’t go too fast.. please,” and Richie was overcome with love for him, he really was too adorable for his own good, and Richie planted soothing reassuring kisses to his neck, 

“We can go as slow as you need us to Eds, and for the record... I really want to be your first too...” And Eddie moaned through parted lips at that. Richie held two fingers in front of Eddie’s lips, and Richie nodded for him to take them in his mouth. Eddie looked at him perplexed, but trusted he knew what he was doing and did so anyways. Richie groaned at the feeling of Eddie’s tongue working between his fingers, working with an earnest to please. Richie, not wanting to get lost in his thoughts of how that mouth could be put to better use, he pulled his fingers away. 

“Why’d I do that?” Eddie asked, and Richie knew his innocence would never get old. 

“It’ll make it easier to.. you know...” He did feel weird about explaining it out loud though. He never felt weird about doing it, but.. he’d never had to explain it to any of his lovers before, they all kind of knew what was going on. 

“I don’t.” Eddie said simply, hinting at him to continue, 

“To finger you. It’ll make it easier and hurt less when I prepare you to be fucked,” Richie did have to admit however, it was kind of hot to explain it out loud. And he could tell by the way Eddie’s member stiffen, Eddie thought so too. 

“Relax though, it might hurt.. a bit, but it’ll get easier, and feel great, ok?” and Eddie nodded with enthusiasm. He kissed him as he slid his pointer finger inside him. Eddie groaned, and was tense at first. 

“Don’t.. don’t move it. Okay? Stay there for a second,” and Richie did as he was told, and didn’t do anything else until Eddie told him to. He felt Eddie loosen underneath him, he wasn’t as tense. 

“Move.” Eddie mewled, and Richie did that as soon as he was told as well. He moved his finger in and out, teasingly achingly slow so Eddie could get used to it, 

“Another one.. oh G-d Richie.. please...” The achingly slow pace of one getting to be not enough for him, and Richie added another one. He longed for the moment he could fill him up with his cock, rather than his fingers, but that would come soon enough- and he would wait as long as Eddie needed. He added another finger, and he winced at the sudden stretch, but not once did he tell him to stop or slow down; this was a pleasurable sort of pain that he liked, and would never get tired of. 

He slid those two in and out until Eddie finally cried out, “Please!!! Richie.. I’m ready for the real thing...” And Richie took his fingers out. 

“You sure you’re ready.. don’t feel like you have to-“ and he was cut off by a quick kiss, passionate despite its brevity. 

“The only thing I have to do is have you in me... now... please Richie I can't... wait anymore,” He yelled through pleading pants, and who was Richie to deny him of that. 

He slid inside him, “Mmmm.. Eddie.. you’re so fucking tight... fuck...” he grunted, looking at the way Eddie’s face contorted in a mix of pain and pleasure he felt, trying to read what he was feeling.

“And you’re so fucking big... slower...” Eddie whined, Richie’s heart swelled with pride and cheeks grew hotter because of that compliment, but did what he was told nonetheless. He moved his hair out of his face and planted soothing kisses on his face as he slid in slower, 

“You're so pretty… so good at taking my cock too,” He mused, “Look at how good you’re doing... so good for me Eds,” Eddie met his gaze with a tender smile as he shuddered at the compliments. Once Richie bottomed out, “And look at you, you took it all,” He said, taking one his his hands in his, and Eddie’s heart soared at the tenderness. 

“Stay like that.. stay... Let me get used to it,” and they stayed like that, Richie whispering sweet nothings in his ear and Eddie letting out hazy moans every so often, “Start.. start moving..” Eddie murmured, and Richie started to slide out of him, and Eddie didn’t like that feeling. He felt empty and hollow, he missed Richie. But, he quickly slid back in. 

He started at a slow pace to get him used to it, but gradually got faster, and Eddie felt like he was on cloud 9. He couldn’t believe how good he felt, and it was worth every second of daydreaming he had ever spent on Richie. It was so much better than he ever could have imagined, and he imagined it to be pretty damn good. 

“Oh fuck... Richie,” Eddie yelled suddenly, and Richie laughed internally, he’d found his prostate; and aimed to hit it again and again, and did so. Eddie honestly felt like he was seeing stars, and not just the kind he saw when he looked at the sky earlier with Richie. Richie took Eddie into his hand again and stroked in time with his strokes, and it was almost too much for Eddie to handle. He clawed at Richie’s back as he tried to control his breath, it was all so much for him. Richie groaned at the slight pain, but it was a good pain. A kind of pain he couldn’t wait to get used to. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and Richie knew that too. 

“Richie... I’m... I’m gonna.. cum..” Eddie said as he neared his end. 

“Say that you’re mine... please Eddie” Richie pleaded, even if he didn’t mean it, he needed to hear it with everything in him.

“Oh Richie, I’m all yours...” Eddie said as he came against both of their stomachs, and he meant it with everything in him. He screamed out his final moans until Richie’s name was the only word he could think to say, the only word on his mind. Eddie could feel Richie about to pull out, 

“No. Stay, please... inside me when you...” And Richie saved him the trouble of saying it out loud. Even though he wanted to hear him say it, he saved him the trouble of saying it. And he came in side him, and left him. Waves of pleasure crashing inside him. Eddie groaned at the warm feeling of his cum, and the feeling of it slowly leaking out of him.

Richie pulled their lips together for a sweet, loving kiss. Eddie combed Richie’s wavy hair through his fingers, and laughed at how foggy his glasses were. Richie crashed down against the hard leather seats and pulled Eddie down with him, pulling him close to his chest. Eddie grew sleepy listening to the beats of his lovers heart. Richie twirled his hair as Eddie laid there, and they looked at the sky through the roof window. 

“That’s the big dipper right there, and that’s ursa minor and ursa major..” He said, pointing at each constellation that illuminated the sky. Derry was far away from any major city, so you had the ability to see the stars pretty clearly on nice nights like these. 

“You sure do know a lot about the stars, huh?” Richie said, admiring him as he rambled, and Eddie laughed, “Yah, I guess so...” His voice horse and low, and that reminded Richie of why it was that way. And anyone who spoke to him for a bit, would hear his voice like that, and they wouldn’t know why it was hoarse, but he would. And that was more than enough for him. 

And they stayed in silence like that, for a while at least. But it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, or an unpleasant one. They both knew they didn’t need to say anymore, so they didn’t bother to ruin a perfect moment with unneeded commentary. They were enjoying each other’s company. 

They were enjoying each other’s low breaths, the way their chests moved when they breathed, the way their bare skin felt next to each other. Until Eddie broke the comfortable silence with a comfortable musing, in no rush to finish or find a point.

“I have a confession...” He said quietly, but very happily.

“Spill...” Richie replied, happiness in his voice too, and he was sure his voice would never be without happiness ever again. It was trite, and innocent, like discussing a crush at a grade school sleepover. Undeniably, Richie was happy, a type of happiness he hadn’t felt in awhile. A type of happy only Eddie could make him feel. 

“I’ve liked you since freshman year,” and Richie felt as if he was going to cry. His eyes felt heavy with happy tears, but rather than cry, he did what he did best. Tell a joke that may or may not be funny, but still tell it anyways. 

“Well now I feel like an idiot...” He said, a fake seriousness there, and Eddie realized he was kidding, whatever he was going to say was the punchline to a bad joke, a bad joke that he couldn’t wait to hear. 

“And why is that?” Returning the tone, 

“I’ve liked you since we were little kids... if I had known I would’ve done something about it a lot sooner,” and Eddie felt as if he was going to cry now. Everything made so much more sense, the love notes, that weird feeling he got that he was sure someone was looking at him, the cigarette buts that followed him wherever he went, were all Richie. 

“Well now that you know... do something about it...” Eddie said, daring him to do something; anything. Richie was going to take the plunge, he really really wanted to. His heart beat like a drum against his ribs, and he hoped that Eddie couldn’t hear how fast it was beating. And he would, he wanted to not only take the plunge, but dive in head first. He wanted more than anything to be Eddie’s boyfriend, or if he was getting ahead of himself, just take him on a couple more dates or something. 

“Can we see each other again, señor” He asked in one of his voices, “My band is playing on Friday maybe you would wanna come see it.. and then later we could.. go out?” He continued in a different one. 

Eddie giggled, “Fuck off...” He said in a joking tone, and Richie knew he didn’t mean it. He kissed him on the cheek before rolling over to go to sleep, never feeling more comfortable than he did right now in his arms. And in that, Richie knew he had his answer. He smiled at him fondly, and played with his hair while he drifted to sleep, never being happier than he was in that moment- because he knew in that kiss he had his answer, “See you Friday, Eds,” He thought as he closed his eyes to drift off to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever to finish!! please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!! this fic is very near and dear to my heart so i hoped you liked it! MUAH :)

**Author's Note:**

> this took so long to write lol. and this is probably not the first time this au has been done so, if i’m not the first to write something similar- i am in no way trying to copy!!


End file.
